I Need OC's
by Smoking Roses
Summary: I just simply need OC's!
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks to those who just gave me some OC's!**

 **Thunderclan:**

Leader- Sharpstar- prickly furred tom with warm orange eyes.

Deputy- Snaketooth- light ginger tom, darker ginger chest, green eyes.

Medicine Cat- Barkwhisp- light brown she cat with light blue eyes. Apprentice- Beetlepaw.

Warriors:

Rainpuddle- dark gray tom with white paws, blue eyes. Apprentice- Cloverpaw.

Mapleflash- tortoiseshell she cat, green eyes.

Vixenclaw- black tom with pale green paws, bright green eyes.

Yewstone- blonde she cat with yellow eyes.

Apprentices:

Beetlepaw- small, skinny, brown tom, blue eyes, flattened face.

Cloverpaw- bright ginger she cat, blue eyes, white fur in the shape of a clover on chest.

(Need 3 more!)

Queens:

Leafbreeze- light brown tabby she cat with amber eyes. Mate- Snaketooth. Kits- Mallowkit, Briarkit, and Rockkit,

Kits:

Mallowkit- fluffy white she cat, green eyes.

Briarkit- light brown she cat, blue eyes.

Rockkit- mud brown tom, amber eyes.

Elders:

Thornpelt- huge, brown tabby tom, blue eyes.

 **Shadowclan:**

Leader- Rushstar- pale gray tom with amber eyes.

Deputy-

Medicine Cat- Mintwillow- auburn tabby she cat with light green eyes. Apprentice- Beepaw.

Warriors:

Webwater- auburn tom with white spots and hazel eyes.

(Need 11 more!)

Apprentices-

Beepaw- yellow she cat with thick black stripes.

Queens:

Snowclaw- white long fur, amber eyes, gray paws. Kits- Stormkit, Owlkit, Hopkit.

Mumbleheart- dark gray tabby, yellow eyes. (Expecting)

(I need at least one more!)

Kits-

Stormkit- dark gray she cat, amber eyes, white flecks.

Owlkit- small, black she cat, green eyes, white tail and ears.

Hopkit- big brown and gray tom, green eyes, tufted ears.

(Need at least 3 more!)

Elders-

(Need 3)

 **Windclan:**

Leader- Rosestar- cream she cat with soft green eyes.

Deputy-

Medicine Cat-

Warriors-

(need to know which ones people gave me!)

Queens:

(same as warriors)

Kits-

(same as warriors)

Elders-

(same as warriors)

 **Riverclan-**

Leader-

Deputy-

Medicine Cat-

Warriors-

Queens-

Kits-

Elders-

 **Sorry but my stories got deleted so I need the reviews that everyone gave me! hehe oops.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Continuing on!  
**

 **Thunderclan:**

Leader- Sharpstar- prickly furred tom with warm orange eyes.

Deputy- Snaketooth- light ginger tom, darker ginger chest, green eyes.

Medicine Cat- Barkwhisp- light brown she cat with light blue eyes. Apprentice- Beetlepaw.

Warriors:

Rainpuddle- dark gray tom with white paws, blue eyes. Apprentice- Cloverpaw.

Mapleflash- tortoiseshell she cat, green eyes.

Vixenclaw- black tom with pale green paws, bright green eyes. Apprentice- Dappledpaw.

Yewstone- blonde she cat with yellow eyes.

Tigertooth- brown tabby tom with dark stripes, a light underbelly and amber eyes.

Apprentices:

Beetlepaw- small, skinny, brown tom, blue eyes, flattened face.

Cloverpaw- bright ginger she cat, blue eyes, white fur in the shape of a clover on chest.

Dappledpaw- a white she cat with a dappled pelt. (still apprentice due to an injury)

(Need 3 more!)

Queens:

Leafbreeze- light brown tabby she cat with amber eyes. Mate- Snaketooth. Kits- Mallowkit, Briarkit, and Rockkit,

Kits:

Mallowkit- fluffy white she cat, green eyes.

Briarkit- light brown she cat, blue eyes.

Rockkit- mud brown tom, amber eyes.

Elders:

Thornpelt- huge, brown tabby tom, blue eyes.

 **Shadowclan:**

Leader- Rushstar- pale gray tom with amber eyes.

Deputy- Scarletstorm- dark ginger tabby she cat with brown eyes.

Medicine Cat- Mintwillow- auburn tabby she cat with light green eyes. Apprentice- Beepaw.

Warriors:

Webwater- auburn tom with white spots and hazel eyes. Apprentice- Rosepaw.

Darkfeather- pure black she cat with icy blue eyes.

Sharpfang- dark gray she cat with ragged fur sticking out, super long, sharp fangs, ocean blue eyes.

Blackclaw- mostly black tom with slightly ragged fur and white paws, icy blue eyes.

Thornclaw- pure white tom, slight black tip on right ear, icy blue eyes.

Apprentices-

Beepaw- yellow she cat with thick black stripes.

Rosepaw- russet colored she cat, white sock, belly, chest, and tail tip, lush green eyes.

Queens:

Snowclaw- white long fur, amber eyes, gray paws. Kits- Stormkit, Owlkit, Hopkit.

Mumbleheart- dark gray tabby, yellow eyes. (Expecting)

Amberheart- ginger tabby, green eyes. ( Skykit, Whitekit, Rockkit, and Gingerkit.)

Kits-

Stormkit- dark gray she cat, amber eyes, white flecks.

Owlkit- small, black she cat, green eyes, white tail and ears.

Hopkit- big brown and gray tom, green eyes, tufted ears.

Gingerkit- golden she kit, blue eyes.

Whitekit- pure white tom kit, green eyes.

Rockkit- gray tom kit, green eyes.

Skykit- pure ginger she kit, golden eyes.

Elders-

(Need 3)

 **Windclan:**

Leader- Rosestar- cream she cat with soft green eyes.

Deputy- Frostbreeze- white she cat with gray patches and blue eyes.

Medicine Cat- Berrywing- ginger tom with a white paw and amber eyes. Apprentice- Ashstep.

Warriors-

Seedtail- silver tom with amber eyes.

Mudpool- long brown haired tom, dark blue eyes.

Apprentices-

Ashstep- gray tabby tom with dark green eyes.

Queens:

Morningpetal- brown tabby she cat with dark blue eyes. (Expecting)

Kits-

(same as warriors)

Elders-

(same as warriors)

 **Riverclan-**

Leader- Icestar- pure white she cat with icy blue eyes. Apprentice- Dewpaw.

Deputy- Hollycloud- black she cat with amber eyes.

Medicine Cat- Clawfoot- gray tom with amber eyes. Apprentice- Snowpelt.

Warriors-

Watertail- sleek gray tabby tom with green eyes.

Leopardfang- unusually golden spotted brown she cat with light green eyes.

Nightbird- black she cat with a white paw and blue eyes.

Apprentices-

Snowpelt- snow white she cat with blue eyes.

Dewpaw- pale gray tabby she cat with green eyes.

Queens-

Sunleaf- golden tabby she cat with blue eyes. (Expecting)

Kits-

Elders-

 **I need more OC's!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Continuing on!  
**

 **Thunderclan:**

Leader- Sharpstar- prickly furred tom with warm orange eyes.

Deputy- Snaketooth- light ginger tom, darker ginger chest, green eyes.

Medicine Cat- Barkwhisp- light brown she cat with light blue eyes. Apprentice- Beetlepaw.

Warriors:

Rainpuddle- dark gray tom with white paws, blue eyes. Apprentice- Cloverpaw.

Mapleflash- tortoiseshell she cat, green eyes.

Vixenclaw- black tom with pale green paws, bright green eyes. Apprentice- Dappledpaw.

Yewstone- blonde she cat with yellow eyes.

Tigertooth- brown tabby tom with dark stripes, a light underbelly and amber eyes.

Hollysplash- slender dappled grayish she cat, torn ear and deep blue eyes.

Apprentices:

Beetlepaw- small, skinny, brown tom, blue eyes, flattened face.

Cloverpaw- bright ginger she cat, blue eyes, white fur in the shape of a clover on chest.

Dappledpaw- a white she cat with a dappled pelt. (still apprentice due to an injury)

(Need 3 more!)

Queens:

Leafbreeze- light brown tabby she cat with amber eyes. Mate- Snaketooth. Kits- Mallowkit, Briarkit, and Rockkit.

Splashtail- dappled gray and white she cat, blue eyes. (Frostkit, Oakkit, Nightkit, and Darkkit.)

Kits:

Mallowkit- fluffy white she cat, green eyes.

Briarkit- light brown she cat, blue eyes.

Rockkit- mud brown tom, amber eyes.

Frostkit- white and silver she cat with blue eyes.

Oakkit- brown tom with green eyes.

Nightkit- black tom with blue eyes.

Darkkit- dark gray tom with green eyes.

Elders:

Thornpelt- huge, brown tabby tom, blue eyes.

 **Shadowclan:**

Leader- Rushstar- pale gray tom with amber eyes.

Deputy- Scarletstorm- dark ginger tabby she cat with brown eyes.

Medicine Cat- Mintwillow- auburn tabby she cat with light green eyes. Apprentice- Beepaw.

Warriors:

Webwater- auburn tom with white spots and hazel eyes. Apprentice- Rosepaw.

Darkfeather- pure black she cat with icy blue eyes.

Sharpfang- dark gray she cat with ragged fur sticking out, super long, sharp fangs, ocean blue eyes.

Blackclaw- mostly black tom with slightly ragged fur and white paws, icy blue eyes.

Thornclaw- pure white tom, slight black tip on right ear, icy blue eyes.

Darkear- muscular big black tom, with yellow eyes.

Apprentices-

Beepaw- yellow she cat with thick black stripes.

Rosepaw- russet colored she cat, white sock, belly, chest, and tail tip, lush green eyes.

Queens:

Snowclaw- white long fur, amber eyes, gray paws. Kits- Stormkit, Owlkit, Hopkit.

Mumbleheart- dark gray tabby, yellow eyes. (Expecting)

Amberheart- ginger tabby, green eyes. ( Skykit, Whitekit, Rockkit, and Gingerkit.)

Kits-

Stormkit- dark gray she cat, amber eyes, white flecks.

Owlkit- small, black she cat, green eyes, white tail and ears.

Hopkit- big brown and gray tom, green eyes, tufted ears.

Gingerkit- golden she kit, blue eyes.

Whitekit- pure white tom kit, green eyes.

Rockkit- gray tom kit, green eyes.

Skykit- pure ginger she kit, golden eyes.

Elders-

(Need 3)

 **Windclan:**

Leader- Rosestar- cream she cat with soft green eyes. Apprentice- Mistpaw.

Deputy- Frostbreeze- white she cat with gray patches and blue eyes.

Medicine Cat- Berrywing- ginger tom with a white paw and amber eyes. Apprentice- Ashstep.

Warriors-

Seedtail- silver tom with amber eyes.

Mudpool- long brown haired tom, dark blue eyes.

Apprentices-

Ashstep- gray tabby tom with dark green eyes.

Mistpaw- black with faint white/ gray splotches, tail is paralyzed, cloudy blue eyes, color blind to the color green.

Queens:

Morningpetal- brown tabby she cat with dark blue eyes. (Expecting)

Kits-

(same as warriors)

Elders-

(same as warriors)

 **Riverclan-**

Leader- Icestar- pure white she cat with icy blue eyes. Apprentice- Dewpaw.

Deputy- Hollycloud- black she cat with amber eyes.

Medicine Cat- Clawfoot- gray tom with amber eyes. Apprentice- Snowpelt.

Warriors-

Watertail- sleek gray tabby tom with green eyes. Apprentice- Flowerpaw.

Leopardfang- unusually golden spotted brown she cat with light green eyes.

Nightbird- black she cat with a white paw and blue eyes. Apprentice- Skypaw.

Lilysnow- yellow with white face and tail, amber eyes.

Whiteheart- white with yellow ears, amber eyes.

Apprentices-

Snowpelt- snow white she cat with blue eyes.

Dewpaw- pale gray tabby she cat with green eyes.

Skypaw- sleek black and white tuxedo tom, gray eyes.

Flowerpaw- white with yellow paws, green eyes.

Queens-

Sunleaf- golden tabby she cat with blue eyes. (Expecting Kit- Copperkit.)

Kits-

Copperkit- dark ginger/ gold she cat, copper eyes, fairly pretty.

Elders-

Honeypool- yellow she cat with white paws, belly, and tail tip, green eyes.

Petalnose- cream she cat with green eyes. (old medicine cat)

 **Okay I just updated it and so I still need more OC's!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Continuing on!  
**

 **Thunderclan:**

Leader- Sharpstar- prickly furred tom with warm orange eyes.

Deputy- Snaketooth- light ginger tom, darker ginger chest, green eyes. Apprentice- Finchpaw.

Medicine Cat- Barkwhisp- light brown she cat with light blue eyes. Apprentice- Beetlepaw.

Warriors:

Rainpuddle- dark gray tom with white paws, blue eyes. Apprentice- Cloverpaw.

Mapleflash- tortoiseshell she cat, green eyes.

Vixenclaw- black tom with pale green paws, bright green eyes. Apprentice- Dappledpaw.

Yewstone- blonde she cat with yellow eyes. Apprentice- Maplepaw.

Tigertooth- brown tabby tom with dark stripes, a light underbelly and amber eyes.

Hollysplash- slender dappled grayish she cat, torn ear and deep blue eyes. Steampaw.

Apprentices:

Beetlepaw- small, skinny, brown tom, blue eyes, flattened face.

Cloverpaw- bright ginger she cat, blue eyes, white fur in the shape of a clover on chest.

Dappledpaw- a white she cat with a dappled pelt. (still apprentice due to an injury)

Steampaw- light gray tom with pale blue eyes.

Finchpaw- willow brown tabby she cat with green eyes.

Maplepaw- golden brown tabby she cat with brown eyes.

Queens:

Leafbreeze- light brown tabby she cat with amber eyes. Mate- Snaketooth. Kits- Mallowkit, Briarkit, and Rockkit.

Splashtail- dappled gray and white she cat, blue eyes. (Frostkit, Oakkit, Nightkit, and Darkkit.)

Kits:

Mallowkit- fluffy white she cat, green eyes.

Briarkit- light brown she cat, blue eyes.

Rockkit- mud brown tom, amber eyes.

Frostkit- white and silver she cat with blue eyes.

Oakkit- brown tom with green eyes.

Nightkit- black tom with blue eyes.

Darkkit- dark gray tom with green eyes.

Elders:

Thornpelt- huge, brown tabby tom, blue eyes.

Gingertuft- pure ginger she cat, slightly twisted paw, blue eyes. (retired deputy)

 **Shadowclan:**

Leader- Rushstar- pale gray tom with amber eyes.

Deputy- Scarletstorm- dark ginger tabby she cat with brown eyes.

Medicine Cat- Mintwillow- auburn tabby she cat with light green eyes. Apprentice- Beepaw.

Warriors:

Webwater- auburn tom with white spots and hazel eyes. Apprentice- Rosepaw.

Darkfeather- pure black she cat with icy blue eyes.

Sharpfang- dark gray she cat with ragged fur sticking out, super long, sharp fangs, ocean blue eyes.

Blackclaw- mostly black tom with slightly ragged fur and white paws, icy blue eyes.

Thornclaw- pure white tom, slight black tip on right ear, icy blue eyes.

Darkear- muscular big black tom, with yellow eyes.

Apprentices-

Beepaw- yellow she cat with thick black stripes.

Rosepaw- russet colored she cat, white sock, belly, chest, and tail tip, lush green eyes.

Queens:

Snowclaw- white long fur, amber eyes, gray paws. Kits- Stormkit, Owlkit, Hopkit.

Mumbleheart- dark gray tabby, yellow eyes. (Expecting)

Amberheart- ginger tabby, green eyes. ( Skykit, Whitekit, Rockkit, and Gingerkit.)

Nettlefur- tabby brown she cat with blue eyes, Kits- Sunkit, Moonkit, Nightkit.

Kits-

Stormkit- dark gray she cat, amber eyes, white flecks.

Owlkit- small, black she cat, green eyes, white tail and ears.

Hopkit- big brown and gray tom, green eyes, tufted ears.

Gingerkit- golden she kit, blue eyes.

Whitekit- pure white tom kit, green eyes.

Rockkit- gray tom kit, green eyes.

Skykit- pure ginger she kit, golden eyes.

Sunkit- golden tom with green eyes.

Moonkit- silver she cat with blue eyes.

Nightkit- black tom with blue eyes.

Elders-

Sharptooth- brown tabby, teeth really sharp, yellow eyes. (Once Eaglewing. Amberheart's father.)

Blazefur- golden tabby tom, has lost hearing and patience.

Brightstreak- eldest, gray she cat with streak of white on left flank.

 **Windclan:**

Leader- Rosestar- cream she cat with soft green eyes. Apprentice- Mistpaw.

Deputy- Frostbreeze- white she cat with gray patches and blue eyes.

Medicine Cat- Berrywing- ginger tom with a white paw and amber eyes. Apprentice- Ashstep.

Warriors-

Seedtail- silver tom with amber eyes.

Mudpool- long brown haired tom, dark blue eyes.

Shadestep- large, well muscled black tom.

Apprentices-

Ashstep- gray tabby tom with dark green eyes.

Mistpaw- black with faint white/ gray splotches, tail is paralyzed, cloudy blue eyes, color blind to the color green.

Queens:

Morningpetal- brown tabby she cat with dark blue eyes. (Expecting)

Littletail- white she cat with cut off tail from kithood accident. Kits- Rainkit, Stormkit, Mistkit.

Kits-

Rainkit- gray tom with blue eyes.

Stormkit- dark gray tom with blue eyes.

Mistkit- pale gray she cat with blue eyes.

(same as warriors)

Elders-

Westdirection- twisted muzzle pointing west, dark brown almost black, speckled with white, right eye blue, left eye golden.

 **Riverclan-**

Leader- Icestar- pure white she cat with icy blue eyes. Apprentice- Dewpaw.

Deputy- Hollycloud- black she cat with amber eyes.

Medicine Cat- Clawfoot- gray tom with amber eyes. Apprentice- Snowpelt.

Warriors-

Watertail- sleek gray tabby tom with green eyes. Apprentice- Flowerpaw.

Leopardfang- unusually golden spotted brown she cat with light green eyes.

Nightbird- black she cat with a white paw and blue eyes. Apprentice- Skypaw.

Lilysnow- yellow with white face and tail, amber eyes.

Whiteheart- white with yellow ears, amber eyes.

Splashfoot- white fur with silver paws and ears, pale green eyes appear cloudy but has perfect vision.

Clawsting- light, short brown fur with white dapples, very dark amber eyes.

Apprentices-

Snowpelt- snow white she cat with blue eyes.

Dewpaw- pale gray tabby she cat with green eyes.

Skypaw- sleek black and white tuxedo tom, gray eyes.

Flowerpaw- white with yellow paws, green eyes.

Queens-

Sunleaf- golden tabby she cat with blue eyes. (Expecting Kit- Copperkit.)

Snowhawk- white she cat with amber eyes. Kits- Sparrowkit and Thrushkit.

Kits-

Copperkit- dark ginger/ gold she cat, copper eyes, fairly pretty.

Sparrowkit- brown and white tom with amber eyes.

Thrushkit- brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

Elders-

Honeypool- yellow she cat with white paws, belly, and tail tip, green eyes.

Petalnose- cream she cat with green eyes. (old medicine cat)

 **Okay I just updated it and so I still need more OC's! Okay NO MORE QUEENS FOR SHADOWCLAN NOR KITS!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Continuing on!  
**

 **Thunderclan:**

Leader- Sharpstar- prickly furred tom with warm orange eyes.

Deputy- Snaketooth- light ginger tom, darker ginger chest, green eyes. Apprentice- Finchpaw.

Medicine Cat- Barkwhisp- light brown she cat with light blue eyes. Apprentice- Beetlepaw.

Warriors:

Rainpuddle- dark gray tom with white paws, blue eyes. Apprentice- Cloverpaw.

Mapleflash- tortoiseshell she cat, green eyes.

Vixenclaw- black tom with pale green paws, bright green eyes. Apprentice- Dappledpaw.

Yewstone- blonde she cat with yellow eyes. Apprentice- Maplepaw.

Tigertooth- brown tabby tom with dark stripes, a light underbelly and amber eyes.

Hollysplash- slender dappled grayish she cat, torn ear and deep blue eyes. Steampaw.

Jayclaw- dark gray blueish tom, deep blue eyes, only half a tail.

Frostfang- pale gray she cat with amber eyes.

Featherflight- light gray tabby tom with white paws, chest, tail, and ice blue eyes.

Apprentices:

Beetlepaw- small, skinny, brown tom, blue eyes, flattened face.

Cloverpaw- bright ginger she cat, blue eyes, white fur in the shape of a clover on chest.

Dappledpaw- a white she cat with a dappled pelt. (still apprentice due to an injury)

Steampaw- light gray tom with pale blue eyes.

Finchpaw- willow brown tabby she cat with green eyes.

Maplepaw- golden brown tabby she cat with brown eyes.

Queens:

Leafbreeze- light brown tabby she cat with amber eyes. Mate- Snaketooth. Kits- Mallowkit, Briarkit, and Rockkit.

Splashtail- dappled gray and white she cat, blue eyes. (Frostkit, Oakkit, Nightkit, and Darkkit.)

Emberstorm- pale gray she cat with darker paws and seemingly glowing amber eyes. (Flutterkit, Icekit, Cloudkit.)

Kits:

Mallowkit- fluffy white she cat, green eyes.

Briarkit- light brown she cat, blue eyes.

Rockkit- mud brown tom, amber eyes.

Frostkit- white and silver she cat with blue eyes.

Oakkit- brown tom with green eyes.

Nightkit- black tom with blue eyes.

Darkkit- dark gray tom with green eyes.

Cloudkit- pale gray tom with darker flecks and amber eyes.

Icekit- white tom with pale gray paws and green eyes.

Flutterkit- light brown tabby she cat with white paws, belly and green eyes.

Elders:

Thornpelt- huge, brown tabby tom, blue eyes.

Gingertuft- pure ginger she cat, slightly twisted paw, blue eyes. (retired deputy)

 **Shadowclan:**

Leader- Rushstar- pale gray tom with amber eyes.

Deputy- Scarletstorm- dark ginger tabby she cat with brown eyes.

Medicine Cat- Mintwillow- auburn tabby she cat with light green eyes. Apprentice- Beepaw.

Warriors:

Webwater- auburn tom with white spots and hazel eyes. Apprentice- Rosepaw.

Darkfeather- pure black she cat with icy blue eyes.

Sharpfang- dark gray she cat with ragged fur sticking out, super long, sharp fangs, ocean blue eyes.

Blackclaw- mostly black tom with slightly ragged fur and white paws, icy blue eyes.

Thornclaw- pure white tom, slight black tip on right ear, icy blue eyes.

Darkear- muscular big black tom, with yellow eyes.

Wooddapple- light brown fur with darker stripes and amber eyes.

Thornpelt- gray tom with darker flecks and green eyes. (brother of Frostfang.)

Apprentices-

Beepaw- yellow she cat with thick black stripes.

Rosepaw- russet colored she cat, white sock, belly, chest, and tail tip, lush green eyes.

Queens:

Snowclaw- white long fur, amber eyes, gray paws. Kits- Stormkit, Owlkit, Hopkit.

Mumbleheart- dark gray tabby, yellow eyes. (Expecting)

Amberheart- ginger tabby, green eyes. ( Skykit, Whitekit, Rockkit, and Gingerkit.)

Nettlefur- tabby brown she cat with blue eyes, Kits- Sunkit, Moonkit, Nightkit.

Kits-

Stormkit- dark gray she cat, amber eyes, white flecks.

Owlkit- small, black she cat, green eyes, white tail and ears.

Hopkit- big brown and gray tom, green eyes, tufted ears.

Gingerkit- golden she kit, blue eyes.

Whitekit- pure white tom kit, green eyes.

Rockkit- gray tom kit, green eyes.

Skykit- pure ginger she kit, golden eyes.

Sunkit- golden tom with green eyes.

Moonkit- silver she cat with blue eyes.

Nightkit- black tom with blue eyes.

Elders-

Sharptooth- brown tabby, teeth really sharp, yellow eyes. (Once Eaglewing. Amberheart's father.)

Blazefur- golden tabby tom, has lost hearing and patience.

Brightstreak- eldest, gray she cat with streak of white on left flank.

 **Windclan:**

Leader- Rosestar- cream she cat with soft green eyes. Apprentice- Mistpaw.

Deputy- Frostbreeze- white she cat with gray patches and blue eyes.

Medicine Cat- Berrywing- ginger tom with a white paw and amber eyes. Apprentice- Ashstep.

Warriors-

Acornbelly- ginger tom with green eyes and a darker underbelly.

Barkbreeze- dark tabby she cat with black stripes and paws, amber eyes.

Seedtail- silver tom with amber eyes.

Mudpool- long brown haired tom, dark blue eyes.

Shadestep- large, well muscled black tom.

Falconflight- silver and black tabby she cat with yellow eyes.

Blossombrook- ginger and gray mottled she cat with green eyes. Apprentice- Breezepaw.

Flamedust- bright ginger tabby tom with light brown splotches and amber eyes.

Bristlebush- spiky furred golden tom with amber eyes.

Duskdapple- pale gray she cat with golden tabby spots and amber eyes.

Dancingcloud- tortoiseshell she cat with large white spots and blue eyes.

Apprentices-

Ashstep- gray tabby tom with dark green eyes.

Mistpaw- black with faint white/ gray splotches, tail is paralyzed, cloudy blue eyes, color blind to the color green.

Breezepaw- pale brown tom with bright yellow eyes.

Queens:

Morningpetal- brown tabby she cat with dark blue eyes. (Expecting)

Littletail- white she cat with cut off tail from kithood accident. Kits- Rainkit, Stormkit, Mistkit.

Kits-

Rainkit- gray tom with blue eyes.

Stormkit- dark gray tom with blue eyes.

Mistkit- pale gray she cat with blue eyes.

(same as warriors)

Elders-

Westdirection- twisted muzzle pointing west, dark brown almost black, speckled with white, right eye blue, left eye golden.

 **Riverclan-**

Leader- Icestar- pure white she cat with icy blue eyes. Apprentice- Dewpaw.

Deputy- Hollycloud- black she cat with amber eyes.

Medicine Cat- Clawfoot- gray tom with amber eyes. Apprentice- Snowpelt.

Warriors-

Watertail- sleek gray tabby tom with green eyes. Apprentice- Flowerpaw.

Leopardfang- unusually golden spotted brown she cat with light green eyes.

Nightbird- black she cat with a white paw and blue eyes. Apprentice- Skypaw.

Lilysnow- yellow with white face and tail, amber eyes.

Whiteheart- white with yellow ears, amber eyes.

Splashfoot- white fur with silver paws and ears, pale green eyes appear cloudy but has perfect vision.

Clawsting- light, short brown fur with white dapples, very dark amber eyes.

Heatherbreeze- pale yellow she cat with pale green eyes.

Birdfeather- pale yellowish brown fur, green eyes.

Palefur- very pale yellowish brown fur with brown eyes.

Swanfrost- sleek snow white she cat, ice bright blue eyes.

Apprentices-

Snowpelt- snow white she cat with blue eyes.

Dewpaw- pale gray tabby she cat with green eyes.

Skypaw- sleek black and white tuxedo tom, gray eyes.

Flowerpaw- white with yellow paws, green eyes.

Queens-

Sunleaf- golden tabby she cat with blue eyes. (Expecting. Kit- Copperkit.)

Snowhawk- white she cat with amber eyes. Kits- Sparrowkit and Thrushkit.

Kits-

Copperkit- dark ginger/ gold she cat, copper eyes, fairly pretty.

Sparrowkit- brown and white tom with amber eyes.

Thrushkit- brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

Elders-

Honeypool- yellow she cat with white paws, belly, and tail tip, green eyes.

Petalnose- cream she cat with green eyes. (old medicine cat)

 **Okay I just updated it and so I still need more OC's! Okay NO MORE QUEENS FOR SHADOWCLAN NOR KITS!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Continuing on!  
**

 **Thunderclan:**

Leader- Sharpstar- prickly furred tom with warm orange eyes.

Deputy- Snaketooth- light ginger tom, darker ginger chest, green eyes. Apprentice- Finchpaw.

Medicine Cat- Barkwhisp- light brown she cat with light blue eyes. Apprentice- Beetlepaw.

Warriors:

Rainpuddle- dark gray tom with white paws, blue eyes. Apprentice- Cloverpaw.

Mapleflash- tortoiseshell she cat, green eyes.

Vixenclaw- black tom with pale green paws, bright green eyes. Apprentice- Dappledpaw.

Yewstone- blonde she cat with yellow eyes. Apprentice- Maplepaw.

Tigertooth- brown tabby tom with dark stripes, a light underbelly and amber eyes.

Hollysplash- slender dappled grayish she cat, torn ear and deep blue eyes. Steampaw.

Jayclaw- dark gray blueish tom, deep blue eyes, only half a tail.

Frostfang- pale gray she cat with amber eyes.

Featherflight- light gray tabby tom with white paws, chest, tail, and ice blue eyes.

Fallingpetal- ginger and white she cat with hazel eyes.

Pineclaw- light brown tom with amber eyes.

Apprentices:

Beetlepaw- small, skinny, brown tom, blue eyes, flattened face.

Cloverpaw- bright ginger she cat, blue eyes, white fur in the shape of a clover on chest.

Dappledpaw- a white she cat with a dappled pelt. (still apprentice due to an injury)

Steampaw- light gray tom with pale blue eyes.

Finchpaw- willow brown tabby she cat with green eyes.

Maplepaw- golden brown tabby she cat with brown eyes.

Queens:

Leafbreeze- light brown tabby she cat with amber eyes. Mate- Snaketooth. Kits- Mallowkit, Briarkit, and Rockkit.

Splashtail- dappled gray and white she cat, blue eyes. (Frostkit, Oakkit, Nightkit, and Darkkit.)

Emberstorm- pale gray she cat with darker paws and seemingly glowing amber eyes. (Flutterkit, Icekit, Cloudkit.)

Kits:

Mallowkit- fluffy white she cat, green eyes.

Briarkit- light brown she cat, blue eyes.

Rockkit- mud brown tom, amber eyes.

Frostkit- white and silver she cat with blue eyes.

Oakkit- brown tom with green eyes.

Nightkit- black tom with blue eyes.

Darkkit- dark gray tom with green eyes.

Cloudkit- pale gray tom with darker flecks and amber eyes.

Icekit- white tom with pale gray paws and green eyes.

Flutterkit- light brown tabby she cat with white paws, belly and green eyes.

Elders:

Thornpelt- huge, brown tabby tom, blue eyes.

Gingertuft- pure ginger she cat, slightly twisted paw, blue eyes. (retired deputy)

 **Shadowclan:**

Leader- Rushstar- pale gray tom with amber eyes. Apprentice- Forestpaw.

Deputy- Scarletstorm- dark ginger tabby she cat with brown eyes.

Medicine Cat- Mintwillow- auburn tabby she cat with light green eyes. Apprentice- Beepaw.

Warriors:

Webwater- auburn tom with white spots and hazel eyes. Apprentice- Rosepaw.

Darkfeather- pure black she cat with icy blue eyes.

Sharpfang- dark gray she cat with ragged fur sticking out, super long, sharp fangs, ocean blue eyes.

Blackclaw- mostly black tom with slightly ragged fur and white paws, icy blue eyes.

Thornclaw- pure white tom, slight black tip on right ear, icy blue eyes.

Darkear- muscular big black tom, with yellow eyes.

Wooddapple- light brown fur with darker stripes and amber eyes.

Thornpelt- gray tom with darker flecks and green eyes. (brother of Frostfang.)

Apprentices-

Beepaw- yellow she cat with thick black stripes.

Rosepaw- russet colored she cat, white sock, belly, chest, and tail tip, lush green eyes.

Forestpaw- calico she cat with a nicked ear, bright green eyes.

Queens:

Snowclaw- white long fur, amber eyes, gray paws. Kits- Stormkit, Owlkit, Hopkit.

Mumbleheart- dark gray tabby, yellow eyes. (Expecting)

Amberheart- ginger tabby, green eyes. ( Skykit, Whitekit, Rockkit, and Gingerkit.)

Nettlefur- tabby brown she cat with blue eyes, Kits- Sunkit, Moonkit, Nightkit.

Kits-

Stormkit- dark gray she cat, amber eyes, white flecks.

Owlkit- small, black she cat, green eyes, white tail and ears.

Hopkit- big brown and gray tom, green eyes, tufted ears.

Gingerkit- golden she kit, blue eyes.

Whitekit- pure white tom kit, green eyes.

Rockkit- gray tom kit, green eyes.

Skykit- pure ginger she kit, golden eyes.

Sunkit- golden tom with green eyes.

Moonkit- silver she cat with blue eyes.

Nightkit- black tom with blue eyes.

Elders-

Sharptooth- brown tabby, teeth really sharp, yellow eyes. (Once Eaglewing. Amberheart's father.)

Blazefur- golden tabby tom, has lost hearing and patience.

Brightstreak- eldest, gray she cat with streak of white on left flank.

 **Windclan:**

Leader- Rosestar- cream she cat with soft green eyes. Apprentice- Mistpaw.

Deputy- Frostbreeze- white she cat with gray patches and blue eyes.

Medicine Cat- Berrywing- ginger tom with a white paw and amber eyes. Apprentice- Ashstep.

Warriors-

Acornbelly- ginger tom with green eyes and a darker underbelly.

Barkbreeze- dark tabby she cat with black stripes and paws, amber eyes. Apprentice- Splashpaw.

Seedtail- silver tom with amber eyes.

Mudpool- long brown haired tom, dark blue eyes. Apprentice- Stonepaw.

Shadestep- large, well muscled black tom.

Falconflight- silver and black tabby she cat with yellow eyes.

Blossombrook- ginger and gray mottled she cat with green eyes. Apprentice- Breezepaw.

Flamedust- bright ginger tabby tom with light brown splotches and amber eyes.

Bristlebush- spiky furred golden tom with amber eyes.

Duskdapple- pale gray she cat with golden tabby spots and amber eyes.

Dancingcloud- tortoiseshell she cat with large white spots and blue eyes.

Apprentices-

Ashstep- gray tabby tom with dark green eyes.

Mistpaw- black with faint white/ gray splotches, tail is paralyzed, cloudy blue eyes, color blind to the color green.

Breezepaw- pale brown tom with bright yellow eyes.

Splashpaw- white and gray tom with pale blue eyes.

Stonepaw- gray almost black tom, white tail tip, green eyes.

Queens:

Morningpetal- brown tabby she cat with dark blue eyes. (Expecting)

Littletail- white she cat with cut off tail from kithood accident. Kits- Rainkit, Stormkit, Mistkit.

Iceheart- gray tinted blue fur with blue eyes. (Expecting)

Kits-

Rainkit- gray tom with blue eyes.

Stormkit- dark gray tom with blue eyes.

Mistkit- pale gray she cat with blue eyes.

(same as warriors)

Elders-

Westdirection- twisted muzzle pointing west, dark brown almost black, speckled with white, right eye blue, left eye golden.

 **Riverclan-**

Leader- Icestar- pure white she cat with icy blue eyes. Apprentice- Dewpaw.

Deputy- Hollycloud- black she cat with amber eyes.

Medicine Cat- Clawfoot- gray tom with amber eyes. Apprentice- Snowpelt.

Warriors-

Watertail- sleek gray tabby tom with green eyes. Apprentice- Flowerpaw.

Leopardfang- unusually golden spotted brown she cat with light green eyes.

Nightbird- black she cat with a white paw and blue eyes. Apprentice- Skypaw.

Lilysnow- yellow with white face and tail, amber eyes.

Whiteheart- white with yellow ears, amber eyes.

Splashfoot- white fur with silver paws and ears, pale green eyes appear cloudy but has perfect vision.

Clawsting- light, short brown fur with white dapples, very dark amber eyes.

Heatherbreeze- pale yellow she cat with pale green eyes. Apprentice- Flamepaw.

Birdfeather- pale yellowish brown fur, green eyes.

Palefur- very pale yellowish brown fur with brown eyes.

Swanfrost- sleek snow white she cat, ice bright blue eyes.

Apprentices-

Snowpelt- snow white she cat with blue eyes.

Dewpaw- pale gray tabby she cat with green eyes.

Skypaw- sleek black and white tuxedo tom, gray eyes.

Flowerpaw- white with yellow paws, green eyes.

Flamepaw- dark ginger tom, faint specks covering paws, amber eyes.

Queens-

Sunleaf- golden tabby she cat with blue eyes. (Expecting. Kit- Copperkit.)

Snowhawk- white she cat with amber eyes. Kits- Sparrowkit and Thrushkit.

Rushwater- sleek blue gray fur with ice blue eyes. Kits- Robinkit, Pinekit, Treekit.

Kits-

Copperkit- dark ginger/ gold she cat, copper eyes, fairly pretty.

Sparrowkit- brown and white tom with amber eyes.

Thrushkit- brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

Treekit- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

Pinekit- gray tabby tom with icy blue eyes.

Robinkit- ginger she cat with pale ginger spots on back, brown eyes.

Elders-

Honeypool- yellow she cat with white paws, belly, and tail tip, green eyes.

Petalnose- cream she cat with green eyes. (old medicine cat)

 **Okay I just updated it and so I still need more OC's! Okay NO MORE QUEENS FOR SHADOWCLAN NOR KITS!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Continuing on!  
**

 **Thunderclan:**

Leader- Sharpstar- prickly furred tom with warm orange eyes.

Deputy- Snaketooth- light ginger tom, darker ginger chest, green eyes. Apprentice- Finchpaw.

Medicine Cat- Barkwhisp- light brown she cat with light blue eyes. Apprentice- Beetlepaw.

Warriors:

Rainpuddle- dark gray tom with white paws, blue eyes. Apprentice- Cloverpaw.

Mapleflash- tortoiseshell she cat, green eyes.

Vixenclaw- black tom with pale green paws, bright green eyes. Apprentice- Dappledpaw.

Yewstone- blonde she cat with yellow eyes. Apprentice- Maplepaw.

Tigertooth- brown tabby tom with dark stripes, a light underbelly and amber eyes.

Hollysplash- slender dappled grayish she cat, torn ear and deep blue eyes. Steampaw.

Jayclaw- dark gray blueish tom, deep blue eyes, only half a tail.

Frostfang- pale gray she cat with amber eyes.

Featherflight- light gray tabby tom with white paws, chest, tail, and ice blue eyes.

Fallingpetal- ginger and white she cat with hazel eyes.

Pineclaw- light brown tom with amber eyes.

Apprentices:

Beetlepaw- small, skinny, brown tom, blue eyes, flattened face.

Cloverpaw- bright ginger she cat, blue eyes, white fur in the shape of a clover on chest.

Dappledpaw- a white she cat with a dappled pelt. (still apprentice due to an injury)

Steampaw- light gray tom with pale blue eyes.

Finchpaw- willow brown tabby she cat with green eyes.

Maplepaw- golden brown tabby she cat with brown eyes.

Queens:

Leafbreeze- light brown tabby she cat with amber eyes. Mate- Snaketooth. Kits- Mallowkit, Briarkit, and Rockkit.

Splashtail- dappled gray and white she cat, blue eyes. (Frostkit, Oakkit, Nightkit, and Darkkit.)

Emberstorm- pale gray she cat with darker paws and seemingly glowing amber eyes. (Flutterkit, Icekit, Cloudkit.)

Amberpool- dark ginger tabby she cat. (Expecting)

Kits:

Mallowkit- fluffy white she cat, green eyes.

Briarkit- light brown she cat, blue eyes.

Rockkit- mud brown tom, amber eyes.

Frostkit- white and silver she cat with blue eyes.

Oakkit- brown tom with green eyes.

Nightkit- black tom with blue eyes.

Darkkit- dark gray tom with green eyes.

Cloudkit- pale gray tom with darker flecks and amber eyes.

Icekit- white tom with pale gray paws and green eyes.

Flutterkit- light brown tabby she cat with white paws, belly and green eyes.

Elders:

Thornpelt- huge, brown tabby tom, blue eyes.

Gingertuft- pure ginger she cat, slightly twisted paw, blue eyes. (retired deputy)

 **Shadowclan:**

Leader- Rushstar- pale gray tom with amber eyes. Apprentice- Forestpaw.

Deputy- Scarletstorm- dark ginger tabby she cat with brown eyes.

Medicine Cat- Mintwillow- auburn tabby she cat with light green eyes. Apprentice- Beepaw.

Warriors:

Webwater- auburn tom with white spots and hazel eyes. Apprentice- Rosepaw.

Darkfeather- pure black she cat with icy blue eyes.

Sharpfang- dark gray she cat with ragged fur sticking out, super long, sharp fangs, ocean blue eyes.

Blackclaw- mostly black tom with slightly ragged fur and white paws, icy blue eyes.

Thornclaw- pure white tom, slight black tip on right ear, icy blue eyes.

Darkear- muscular big black tom, with yellow eyes.

Wooddapple- light brown fur with darker stripes and amber eyes.

Thornpelt- gray tom with darker flecks and green eyes. (brother of Frostfang.)

Apprentices-

Beepaw- yellow she cat with thick black stripes.

Rosepaw- russet colored she cat, white sock, belly, chest, and tail tip, lush green eyes.

Forestpaw- calico she cat with a nicked ear, bright green eyes.

Queens:

Snowclaw- white long fur, amber eyes, gray paws. Kits- Stormkit, Owlkit, Hopkit.

Mumbleheart- dark gray tabby, yellow eyes. (Expecting)

Amberheart- ginger tabby, green eyes. ( Skykit, Whitekit, Rockkit, and Gingerkit.)

Nettlefur- tabby brown she cat with blue eyes, Kits- Sunkit, Moonkit, Nightkit.

Kits-

Stormkit- dark gray she cat, amber eyes, white flecks.

Owlkit- small, black she cat, green eyes, white tail and ears.

Hopkit- big brown and gray tom, green eyes, tufted ears.

Gingerkit- golden she kit, blue eyes.

Whitekit- pure white tom kit, green eyes.

Rockkit- gray tom kit, green eyes.

Skykit- pure ginger she kit, golden eyes.

Sunkit- golden tom with green eyes.

Moonkit- silver she cat with blue eyes.

Nightkit- black tom with blue eyes.

Elders-

Sharptooth- brown tabby, teeth really sharp, yellow eyes. (Once Eaglewing. Amberheart's father.)

Blazefur- golden tabby tom, has lost hearing and patience.

Brightstreak- eldest, gray she cat with streak of white on left flank.

 **Windclan:**

Leader- Rosestar- cream she cat with soft green eyes. Apprentice- Mistpaw.

Deputy- Frostbreeze- white she cat with gray patches and blue eyes.

Medicine Cat- Berrywing- ginger tom with a white paw and amber eyes. Apprentice- Ashstep.

Warriors-

Acornbelly- ginger tom with green eyes and a darker underbelly.

Barkbreeze- dark tabby she cat with black stripes and paws, amber eyes. Apprentice- Splashpaw.

Seedtail- silver tom with amber eyes.

Mudpool- long brown haired tom, dark blue eyes. Apprentice- Stonepaw.

Shadestep- large, well muscled black tom.

Falconflight- silver and black tabby she cat with yellow eyes.

Blossombrook- ginger and gray mottled she cat with green eyes. Apprentice- Breezepaw.

Flamedust- bright ginger tabby tom with light brown splotches and amber eyes.

Bristlebush- spiky furred golden tom with amber eyes.

Duskdapple- pale gray she cat with golden tabby spots and amber eyes. Apprentice- Harepaw.

Dancingcloud- tortoiseshell she cat with large white spots and blue eyes.

Apprentices-

Ashstep- gray tabby tom with dark green eyes.

Mistpaw- black with faint white/ gray splotches, tail is paralyzed, cloudy blue eyes, color blind to the color green.

Breezepaw- pale brown tom with bright yellow eyes.

Splashpaw- white and gray tom with pale blue eyes.

Stonepaw- gray almost black tom, white tail tip, green eyes.

Harepaw- dust colored tom, crippled leg.

Queens:

Morningpetal- brown tabby she cat with dark blue eyes. (Expecting)

Littletail- white she cat with cut off tail from kithood accident. Kits- Rainkit, Stormkit, Mistkit.

Iceheart- gray tinted blue fur with blue eyes. (Expecting)

Kits-

Rainkit- gray tom with blue eyes.

Stormkit- dark gray tom with blue eyes.

Mistkit- pale gray she cat with blue eyes.

(same as warriors)

Elders-

Westdirection- twisted muzzle pointing west, dark brown almost black, speckled with white, right eye blue, left eye golden.

 **Riverclan-**

Leader- Icestar- pure white she cat with icy blue eyes. Apprentice- Dewpaw.

Deputy- Hollycloud- black she cat with amber eyes.

Medicine Cat- Clawfoot- gray tom with amber eyes. Apprentice- Snowpelt.

Warriors-

Watertail- sleek gray tabby tom with green eyes. Apprentice- Flowerpaw.

Leopardfang- unusually golden spotted brown she cat with light green eyes.

Nightbird- black she cat with a white paw and blue eyes. Apprentice- Skypaw.

Lilysnow- yellow with white face and tail, amber eyes.

Whiteheart- white with yellow ears, amber eyes.

Splashfoot- white fur with silver paws and ears, pale green eyes appear cloudy but has perfect vision.

Clawsting- light, short brown fur with white dapples, very dark amber eyes.

Heatherbreeze- pale yellow she cat with pale green eyes. Apprentice- Flamepaw.

Birdfeather- pale yellowish brown fur, green eyes.

Palefur- very pale yellowish brown fur with brown eyes.

Swanfrost- sleek snow white she cat, ice bright blue eyes.

Apprentices-

Snowpelt- snow white she cat with blue eyes.

Dewpaw- pale gray tabby she cat with green eyes.

Skypaw- sleek black and white tuxedo tom, gray eyes.

Flowerpaw- white with yellow paws, green eyes.

Flamepaw- dark ginger tom, faint specks covering paws, amber eyes.

Queens-

Sunleaf- golden tabby she cat with blue eyes. (Expecting. Kit- Copperkit.)

Snowhawk- white she cat with amber eyes. Kits- Sparrowkit and Thrushkit.

Rushwater- sleek blue gray fur with ice blue eyes. Kits- Robinkit, Pinekit, Treekit.

Kits-

Copperkit- dark ginger/ gold she cat, copper eyes, fairly pretty.

Sparrowkit- brown and white tom with amber eyes.

Thrushkit- brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

Treekit- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

Pinekit- gray tabby tom with icy blue eyes.

Robinkit- ginger she cat with pale ginger spots on back, brown eyes.

Elders-

Honeypool- yellow she cat with white paws, belly, and tail tip, green eyes.

Petalnose- cream she cat with green eyes. (old medicine cat)

Rogues-

Kittypets-

 **Okay I just updated it and so I still need more OC's! Okay NO MORE QUEENS FOR SHADOWCLAN NOR KITS!  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Continuing on!  
**

 **Thunderclan:**

Leader- Sharpstar- prickly furred tom with warm orange eyes.

Deputy- Snaketooth- light ginger tom, darker ginger chest, green eyes. Apprentice- Finchpaw.

Medicine Cat- Barkwhisp- light brown she cat with light blue eyes. Apprentice- Beetlepaw.

Warriors:

Rainpuddle- dark gray tom with white paws, blue eyes. Apprentice- Cloverpaw.

Mapleflash- tortoiseshell she cat, green eyes.

Vixenclaw- black tom with pale green paws, bright green eyes. Apprentice- Dappledpaw.

Yewstone- blonde she cat with yellow eyes. Apprentice- Maplepaw.

Tigertooth- brown tabby tom with dark stripes, a light underbelly and amber eyes.

Hollysplash- slender dappled grayish she cat, torn ear and deep blue eyes. Steampaw.

Jayclaw- dark gray blueish tom, deep blue eyes, only half a tail.

Frostfang- pale gray she cat with amber eyes.

Featherflight- light gray tabby tom with white paws, chest, tail, and ice blue eyes.

Fallingpetal- ginger and white she cat with hazel eyes.

Pineclaw- light brown tom with amber eyes.

Apprentices:

Beetlepaw- small, skinny, brown tom, blue eyes, flattened face.

Cloverpaw- bright ginger she cat, blue eyes, white fur in the shape of a clover on chest.

Dappledpaw- a white she cat with a dappled pelt. (still apprentice due to an injury)

Steampaw- light gray tom with pale blue eyes.

Finchpaw- willow brown tabby she cat with green eyes.

Maplepaw- golden brown tabby she cat with brown eyes.

Queens:

Leafbreeze- light brown tabby she cat with amber eyes. Mate- Snaketooth. Kits- Mallowkit, Briarkit, and Rockkit.

Splashtail- dappled gray and white she cat, blue eyes. (Frostkit, Oakkit, Nightkit, and Darkkit.)

Emberstorm- pale gray she cat with darker paws and seemingly glowing amber eyes. (Flutterkit, Icekit, Cloudkit.)

Amberpool- dark ginger tabby she cat. (Expecting)

Kits:

Mallowkit- fluffy white she cat, green eyes.

Briarkit- light brown she cat, blue eyes.

Rockkit- mud brown tom, amber eyes.

Frostkit- white and silver she cat with blue eyes.

Oakkit- brown tom with green eyes.

Nightkit- black tom with blue eyes.

Darkkit- dark gray tom with green eyes.

Cloudkit- pale gray tom with darker flecks and amber eyes.

Icekit- white tom with pale gray paws and green eyes.

Flutterkit- light brown tabby she cat with white paws, belly and green eyes.

Elders:

Thornpelt- huge, brown tabby tom, blue eyes.

Gingertuft- pure ginger she cat, slightly twisted paw, blue eyes. (retired deputy)

 **Shadowclan:**

Leader- Rushstar- pale gray tom with amber eyes. Apprentice- Forestpaw.

Deputy- Scarletstorm- dark ginger tabby she cat with brown eyes.

Medicine Cat- Mintwillow- auburn tabby she cat with light green eyes. Apprentice- Beepaw.

Warriors:

Webwater- auburn tom with white spots and hazel eyes. Apprentice- Rosepaw.

Darkfeather- pure black she cat with icy blue eyes.

Sharpfang- dark gray she cat with ragged fur sticking out, super long, sharp fangs, ocean blue eyes.

Blackclaw- mostly black tom with slightly ragged fur and white paws, icy blue eyes.

Thornclaw- pure white tom, slight black tip on right ear, icy blue eyes.

Darkear- muscular big black tom, with yellow eyes.

Wooddapple- light brown fur with darker stripes and amber eyes.

Thornpelt- gray tom with darker flecks and green eyes. (brother of Frostfang.)

Darksky- black tom with white paws, brown eyes.

Apprentices-

Beepaw- yellow she cat with thick black stripes.

Rosepaw- russet colored she cat, white sock, belly, chest, and tail tip, lush green eyes.

Forestpaw- calico she cat with a nicked ear, bright green eyes.

Queens:

Snowclaw- white long fur, amber eyes, gray paws. Kits- Stormkit, Owlkit, Hopkit.

Mumbleheart- dark gray tabby, yellow eyes. (Expecting)

Amberheart- ginger tabby, green eyes. ( Skykit, Whitekit, Rockkit, and Gingerkit.)

Nettlefur- tabby brown she cat with blue eyes, Kits- Sunkit, Moonkit, Nightkit.

Kits-

Stormkit- dark gray she cat, amber eyes, white flecks.

Owlkit- small, black she cat, green eyes, white tail and ears.

Hopkit- big brown and gray tom, green eyes, tufted ears.

Gingerkit- golden she kit, blue eyes.

Whitekit- pure white tom kit, green eyes.

Rockkit- gray tom kit, green eyes.

Skykit- pure ginger she kit, golden eyes.

Sunkit- golden tom with green eyes.

Moonkit- silver she cat with blue eyes.

Nightkit- black tom with blue eyes.

Elders-

Sharptooth- brown tabby, teeth really sharp, yellow eyes. (Once Eaglewing. Amberheart's father.)

Blazefur- golden tabby tom, has lost hearing and patience.

Brightstreak- eldest, gray she cat with streak of white on left flank.

 **Windclan:**

Leader- Rosestar- cream she cat with soft green eyes. Apprentice- Mistpaw.

Deputy- Frostbreeze- white she cat with gray patches and blue eyes.

Medicine Cat- Berrywing- ginger tom with a white paw and amber eyes. Apprentice- Ashstep.

Warriors-

Acornbelly- ginger tom with green eyes and a darker underbelly.

Barkbreeze- dark tabby she cat with black stripes and paws, amber eyes. Apprentice- Splashpaw.

Seedtail- silver tom with amber eyes.

Mudpool- long brown haired tom, dark blue eyes. Apprentice- Stonepaw.

Shadestep- large, well muscled black tom.

Falconflight- silver and black tabby she cat with yellow eyes.

Blossombrook- ginger and gray mottled she cat with green eyes. Apprentice- Breezepaw.

Flamedust- bright ginger tabby tom with light brown splotches and amber eyes.

Bristlebush- spiky furred golden tom with amber eyes.

Duskdapple- pale gray she cat with golden tabby spots and amber eyes. Apprentice- Harepaw.

Dancingcloud- tortoiseshell she cat with large white spots and blue eyes.

Apprentices-

Ashstep- gray tabby tom with dark green eyes.

Mistpaw- black with faint white/ gray splotches, tail is paralyzed, cloudy blue eyes, color blind to the color green.

Breezepaw- pale brown tom with bright yellow eyes.

Splashpaw- white and gray tom with pale blue eyes.

Stonepaw- gray almost black tom, white tail tip, green eyes.

Harepaw- dust colored tom, crippled leg.

Queens:

Morningpetal- brown tabby she cat with dark blue eyes. (Expecting)

Littletail- white she cat with cut off tail from kithood accident. Kits- Rainkit, Stormkit, Mistkit.

Iceheart- gray tinted blue fur with blue eyes. (Expecting)

Kits-

Rainkit- gray tom with blue eyes.

Stormkit- dark gray tom with blue eyes.

Mistkit- pale gray she cat with blue eyes.

(same as warriors)

Elders-

Westdirection- twisted muzzle pointing west, dark brown almost black, speckled with white, right eye blue, left eye golden.

 **Riverclan-**

Leader- Icestar- pure white she cat with icy blue eyes. Apprentice- Dewpaw.

Deputy- Hollycloud- black she cat with amber eyes.

Medicine Cat- Clawfoot- gray tom with amber eyes. Apprentice- Snowpelt.

Warriors-

Watertail- sleek gray tabby tom with green eyes. Apprentice- Flowerpaw.

Leopardfang- unusually golden spotted brown she cat with light green eyes.

Nightbird- black she cat with a white paw and blue eyes. Apprentice- Skypaw.

Lilysnow- yellow with white face and tail, amber eyes.

Whiteheart- white with yellow ears, amber eyes.

Splashfoot- white fur with silver paws and ears, pale green eyes appear cloudy but has perfect vision.

Clawsting- light, short brown fur with white dapples, very dark amber eyes.

Heatherbreeze- pale yellow she cat with pale green eyes. Apprentice- Flamepaw.

Birdfeather- pale yellowish brown fur, green eyes.

Palefur- very pale yellowish brown fur with brown eyes.

Swanfrost- sleek snow white she cat, ice bright blue eyes.

Rushclaw- ginger tabby tom with blazing amber eyes.

Apprentices-

Snowpelt- snow white she cat with blue eyes.

Dewpaw- pale gray tabby she cat with green eyes.

Skypaw- sleek black and white tuxedo tom, gray eyes.

Flowerpaw- white with yellow paws, green eyes.

Flamepaw- dark ginger tom, faint specks covering paws, amber eyes.

Queens-

Sunleaf- golden tabby she cat with blue eyes. (Expecting. Kit- Copperkit.)

Snowhawk- white she cat with amber eyes. Kits- Sparrowkit and Thrushkit.

Rushwater- sleek blue gray fur with ice blue eyes. Kits- Robinkit, Pinekit, Treekit.

Minnowheart- silvery she cat with deep blue eyes. Kits- Sprucekit, Tigerkit, Thistlekit, Skykit.

Kits-

Copperkit- dark ginger/ gold she cat, copper eyes, fairly pretty.

Sparrowkit- brown and white tom with amber eyes.

Thrushkit- brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

Treekit- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

Pinekit- gray tabby tom with icy blue eyes.

Robinkit- ginger she cat with pale ginger spots on back, brown eyes.

Sprucekit- small dark brown tabby tom, green eyes.

Tigerkit- large dark brown tabby tom with fierce amber eyes.

Thistlekit- pale brown tom with darker flecks and ocean blue eyes.

Skykit- white she cat with splotches of blueish gray over her body, sky blue eyes.

Elders-

Honeypool- yellow she cat with white paws, belly, and tail tip, green eyes.

Petalnose- cream she cat with green eyes. (old medicine cat)

Rogues-

Kittypets-

 **Okay I just updated it and so I still need more OC's! Okay NO MORE QUEENS FOR SHADOWCLAN NOR KITS!  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Continuing on!  
**

 **Thunderclan:**

Leader- Sharpstar- prickly furred tom with warm orange eyes.

Deputy- Snaketooth- light ginger tom, darker ginger chest, green eyes. Apprentice- Finchpaw.

Medicine Cat- Barkwhisp- light brown she cat with light blue eyes. Apprentice- Beetlepaw.

Warriors:

Rainpuddle- dark gray tom with white paws, blue eyes. Apprentice- Cloverpaw.

Mapleflash- tortoiseshell she cat, green eyes.

Vixenclaw- black tom with pale green paws, bright green eyes. Apprentice- Dappledpaw.

Yewstone- blonde she cat with yellow eyes. Apprentice- Maplepaw.

Tigertooth- brown tabby tom with dark stripes, a light underbelly and amber eyes.

Hollysplash- slender dappled grayish she cat, torn ear and deep blue eyes. Steampaw.

Jayclaw- dark gray blueish tom, deep blue eyes, only half a tail.

Frostfang- pale gray she cat with amber eyes.

Featherflight- light gray tabby tom with white paws, chest, tail, and ice blue eyes.

Fallingpetal- ginger and white she cat with hazel eyes.

Pineclaw- light brown tom with amber eyes.

Apprentices:

Beetlepaw- small, skinny, brown tom, blue eyes, flattened face.

Cloverpaw- bright ginger she cat, blue eyes, white fur in the shape of a clover on chest.

Dappledpaw- a white she cat with a dappled pelt. (still apprentice due to an injury)

Steampaw- light gray tom with pale blue eyes.

Finchpaw- willow brown tabby she cat with green eyes.

Maplepaw- golden brown tabby she cat with brown eyes.

Queens:

Leafbreeze- light brown tabby she cat with amber eyes. Mate- Snaketooth. Kits- Mallowkit, Briarkit, and Rockkit.

Splashtail- dappled gray and white she cat, blue eyes. (Frostkit, Oakkit, Nightkit, and Darkkit.)

Emberstorm- pale gray she cat with darker paws and seemingly glowing amber eyes. (Flutterkit, Icekit, Cloudkit.)

Amberpool- dark ginger tabby she cat. (Expecting)

Kits:

Mallowkit- fluffy white she cat, green eyes.

Briarkit- light brown she cat, blue eyes.

Rockkit- mud brown tom, amber eyes.

Frostkit- white and silver she cat with blue eyes.

Oakkit- brown tom with green eyes.

Nightkit- black tom with blue eyes.

Darkkit- dark gray tom with green eyes.

Cloudkit- pale gray tom with darker flecks and amber eyes.

Icekit- white tom with pale gray paws and green eyes.

Flutterkit- light brown tabby she cat with white paws, belly and green eyes.

Elders:

Thornpelt- huge, brown tabby tom, blue eyes.

Gingertuft- pure ginger she cat, slightly twisted paw, blue eyes. (retired deputy)

 **Shadowclan:**

Leader- Rushstar- pale gray tom with amber eyes. Apprentice- Forestpaw.

Deputy- Scarletstorm- dark ginger tabby she cat with brown eyes.

Medicine Cat- Mintwillow- auburn tabby she cat with light green eyes. Apprentice- Beepaw.

Warriors:

Webwater- auburn tom with white spots and hazel eyes. Apprentice- Rosepaw.

Darkfeather- pure black she cat with icy blue eyes.

Sharpfang- dark gray she cat with ragged fur sticking out, super long, sharp fangs, ocean blue eyes.

Blackclaw- mostly black tom with slightly ragged fur and white paws, icy blue eyes.

Thornclaw- pure white tom, slight black tip on right ear, icy blue eyes.

Darkear- muscular big black tom, with yellow eyes.

Wooddapple- light brown fur with darker stripes and amber eyes.

Thornpelt- gray tom with darker flecks and green eyes. (brother of Frostfang.)

Darksky- black tom with white paws, brown eyes.

Apprentices-

Beepaw- yellow she cat with thick black stripes.

Rosepaw- russet colored she cat, white sock, belly, chest, and tail tip, lush green eyes.

Forestpaw- calico she cat with a nicked ear, bright green eyes.

Queens:

Snowclaw- white long fur, amber eyes, gray paws. Kits- Stormkit, Owlkit, Hopkit.

Mumbleheart- dark gray tabby, yellow eyes. (Expecting)

Amberheart- ginger tabby, green eyes. ( Skykit, Whitekit, Rockkit, and Gingerkit.)

Nettlefur- tabby brown she cat with blue eyes, Kits- Sunkit, Moonkit, Nightkit.

Kits-

Stormkit- dark gray she cat, amber eyes, white flecks.

Owlkit- small, black she cat, green eyes, white tail and ears.

Hopkit- big brown and gray tom, green eyes, tufted ears.

Gingerkit- golden she kit, blue eyes.

Whitekit- pure white tom kit, green eyes.

Rockkit- gray tom kit, green eyes.

Skykit- pure ginger she kit, golden eyes.

Sunkit- golden tom with green eyes.

Moonkit- silver she cat with blue eyes.

Nightkit- black tom with blue eyes.

Elders-

Sharptooth- brown tabby, teeth really sharp, yellow eyes. (Once Eaglewing. Amberheart's father.)

Blazefur- golden tabby tom, has lost hearing and patience.

Brightstreak- eldest, gray she cat with streak of white on left flank.

 **Windclan:**

Leader- Rosestar- cream she cat with soft green eyes. Apprentice- Mistpaw.

Deputy- Frostbreeze- white she cat with gray patches and blue eyes.

Medicine Cat- Berrywing- ginger tom with a white paw and amber eyes. Apprentice- Ashstep.

Warriors-

Acornbelly- ginger tom with green eyes and a darker underbelly.

Barkbreeze- dark tabby she cat with black stripes and paws, amber eyes. Apprentice- Splashpaw.

Seedtail- silver tom with amber eyes.

Mudpool- long brown haired tom, dark blue eyes. Apprentice- Stonepaw.

Shadestep- large, well muscled black tom.

Falconflight- silver and black tabby she cat with yellow eyes.

Blossombrook- ginger and gray mottled she cat with green eyes. Apprentice- Breezepaw.

Flamedust- bright ginger tabby tom with light brown splotches and amber eyes.

Bristlebush- spiky furred golden tom with amber eyes.

Duskdapple- pale gray she cat with golden tabby spots and amber eyes. Apprentice- Harepaw.

Dancingcloud- tortoiseshell she cat with large white spots and blue eyes.

Stormstep- gray tabby tom with green eyes and a torn ear.

Apprentices-

Ashstep- gray tabby tom with dark green eyes.

Mistpaw- black with faint white/ gray splotches, tail is paralyzed, cloudy blue eyes, color blind to the color green.

Breezepaw- pale brown tom with bright yellow eyes.

Splashpaw- white and gray tom with pale blue eyes.

Stonepaw- gray almost black tom, white tail tip, green eyes.

Harepaw- dust colored tom, crippled leg.

Queens:

Morningpetal- brown tabby she cat with dark blue eyes. (Expecting)

Littletail- white she cat with cut off tail from kithood accident. Kits- Rainkit, Stormkit, Mistkit.

Iceheart- gray tinted blue fur with blue eyes. (Expecting)

Kits-

Rainkit- gray tom with blue eyes.

Stormkit- dark gray tom with blue eyes.

Mistkit- pale gray she cat with blue eyes.

(same as warriors)

Elders-

Westdirection- twisted muzzle pointing west, dark brown almost black, speckled with white, right eye blue, left eye golden.

 **Riverclan-**

Leader- Icestar- pure white she cat with icy blue eyes. Apprentice- Dewpaw.

Deputy- Hollycloud- black she cat with amber eyes.

Medicine Cat- Clawfoot- gray tom with amber eyes. Apprentice- Snowpelt.

Warriors-

Watertail- sleek gray tabby tom with green eyes. Apprentice- Flowerpaw.

Leopardfang- unusually golden spotted brown she cat with light green eyes.

Nightbird- black she cat with a white paw and blue eyes. Apprentice- Skypaw.

Lilysnow- yellow with white face and tail, amber eyes.

Whiteheart- white with yellow ears, amber eyes.

Splashfoot- white fur with silver paws and ears, pale green eyes appear cloudy but has perfect vision.

Clawsting- light, short brown fur with white dapples, very dark amber eyes.

Heatherbreeze- pale yellow she cat with pale green eyes. Apprentice- Flamepaw.

Birdfeather- pale yellowish brown fur, green eyes.

Palefur- very pale yellowish brown fur with brown eyes.

Swanfrost- sleek snow white she cat, ice bright blue eyes. Apprentice- Puddlepaw.

Rushclaw- ginger tabby tom with blazing amber eyes.

Apprentices-

Snowpelt- snow white she cat with blue eyes.

Dewpaw- pale gray tabby she cat with green eyes.

Skypaw- sleek black and white tuxedo tom, gray eyes.

Flowerpaw- white with yellow paws, green eyes.

Flamepaw- dark ginger tom, faint specks covering paws, amber eyes.

Puddlepaw- black and white she cat with amber eyes.

Queens-

Sunleaf- golden tabby she cat with blue eyes. (Expecting. Kit- Copperkit.)

Snowhawk- white she cat with amber eyes. Kits- Sparrowkit and Thrushkit.

Rushwater- sleek blue gray fur with ice blue eyes. Kits- Robinkit, Pinekit, Treekit.

Minnowheart- silvery she cat with deep blue eyes. Kits- Sprucekit, Tigerkit, Thistlekit, Skykit.

Kits-

Copperkit- dark ginger/ gold she cat, copper eyes, fairly pretty.

Sparrowkit- brown and white tom with amber eyes.

Thrushkit- brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

Treekit- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

Pinekit- gray tabby tom with icy blue eyes.

Robinkit- ginger she cat with pale ginger spots on back, brown eyes.

Sprucekit- small dark brown tabby tom, green eyes.

Tigerkit- large dark brown tabby tom with fierce amber eyes.

Thistlekit- pale brown tom with darker flecks and ocean blue eyes.

Skykit- white she cat with splotches of blueish gray over her body, sky blue eyes.

Elders-

Honeypool- yellow she cat with white paws, belly, and tail tip, green eyes.

Petalnose- cream she cat with green eyes. (old medicine cat)

Rogues-

Kittypets-

Snow- plump and black she cat with blue eyes, expecting.

Loners-

Rain- dusty brown tabby tom with green eyes, previously lived with Snow.

 **Okay I just updated it and so I still need more OC's! Okay NO MORE QUEENS FOR SHADOWCLAN NOR KITS! Also, I need more loners, kittypets, and rogues. I also need nothing more, just kittypets, loners, and rogues. By the way, your OC's will be in my story called the Wolf with the Dagger! I also need more elders for Riverclan, Windclan, and Thunderclan!  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Continuing on!  
**

 **Thunderclan:**

Leader- Sharpstar- prickly furred tom with warm orange eyes.

Deputy- Snaketooth- light ginger tom, darker ginger chest, green eyes. Apprentice- Finchpaw.

Medicine Cat- Barkwhisp- light brown she cat with light blue eyes. Apprentice- Beetlepaw.

Warriors:

Rainpuddle- dark gray tom with white paws, blue eyes. Apprentice- Cloverpaw.

Mapleflash- tortoiseshell she cat, green eyes.

Vixenclaw- black tom with pale green paws, bright green eyes. Apprentice- Dappledpaw.

Yewstone- blonde she cat with yellow eyes. Apprentice- Maplepaw.

Tigertooth- brown tabby tom with dark stripes, a light underbelly and amber eyes.

Hollysplash- slender dappled grayish she cat, torn ear and deep blue eyes. Steampaw.

Jayclaw- dark gray blueish tom, deep blue eyes, only half a tail.

Frostfang- pale gray she cat with amber eyes.

Featherflight- light gray tabby tom with white paws, chest, tail, and ice blue eyes.

Fallingpetal- ginger and white she cat with hazel eyes.

Pineclaw- light brown tom with amber eyes.

Apprentices:

Beetlepaw- small, skinny, brown tom, blue eyes, flattened face.

Cloverpaw- bright ginger she cat, blue eyes, white fur in the shape of a clover on chest.

Dappledpaw- a white she cat with a dappled pelt. (still apprentice due to an injury)

Steampaw- light gray tom with pale blue eyes.

Finchpaw- willow brown tabby she cat with green eyes.

Maplepaw- golden brown tabby she cat with brown eyes.

Queens:

Leafbreeze- light brown tabby she cat with amber eyes. Mate- Snaketooth. Kits- Mallowkit, Briarkit, and Rockkit.

Splashtail- dappled gray and white she cat, blue eyes. (Frostkit, Oakkit, Nightkit, and Darkkit.)

Emberstorm- pale gray she cat with darker paws and seemingly glowing amber eyes. (Flutterkit, Icekit, Cloudkit.)

Amberpool- dark ginger tabby she cat. (Expecting)

Kits:

Mallowkit- fluffy white she cat, green eyes.

Briarkit- light brown she cat, blue eyes.

Rockkit- mud brown tom, amber eyes.

Frostkit- white and silver she cat with blue eyes.

Oakkit- brown tom with green eyes.

Nightkit- black tom with blue eyes.

Darkkit- dark gray tom with green eyes.

Cloudkit- pale gray tom with darker flecks and amber eyes.

Icekit- white tom with pale gray paws and green eyes.

Flutterkit- light brown tabby she cat with white paws, belly and green eyes.

Elders:

Thornpelt- huge, brown tabby tom, blue eyes.

Gingertuft- pure ginger she cat, slightly twisted paw, blue eyes. (retired deputy)

 **Shadowclan:**

Leader- Rushstar- pale gray tom with amber eyes. Apprentice- Forestpaw.

Deputy- Scarletstorm- dark ginger tabby she cat with brown eyes.

Medicine Cat- Mintwillow- auburn tabby she cat with light green eyes. Apprentice- Beepaw.

Warriors:

Webwater- auburn tom with white spots and hazel eyes. Apprentice- Rosepaw.

Darkfeather- pure black she cat with icy blue eyes.

Sharpfang- dark gray she cat with ragged fur sticking out, super long, sharp fangs, ocean blue eyes.

Blackclaw- mostly black tom with slightly ragged fur and white paws, icy blue eyes.

Thornclaw- pure white tom, slight black tip on right ear, icy blue eyes.

Darkear- muscular big black tom, with yellow eyes.

Wooddapple- light brown fur with darker stripes and amber eyes.

Thornpelt- gray tom with darker flecks and green eyes. (brother of Frostfang.)

Darksky- black tom with white paws, brown eyes.

Amethystclaw- black she cat with blueish purple eyes.

Apprentices-

Beepaw- yellow she cat with thick black stripes.

Rosepaw- russet colored she cat, white sock, belly, chest, and tail tip, lush green eyes.

Forestpaw- calico she cat with a nicked ear, bright green eyes.

Queens:

Snowclaw- white long fur, amber eyes, gray paws. Kits- Stormkit, Owlkit, Hopkit.

Mumbleheart- dark gray tabby, yellow eyes. (Expecting)

Amberheart- ginger tabby, green eyes. ( Skykit, Whitekit, Rockkit, and Gingerkit.)

Nettlefur- tabby brown she cat with blue eyes, Kits- Sunkit, Moonkit, Nightkit.

Kits-

Stormkit- dark gray she cat, amber eyes, white flecks.

Owlkit- small, black she cat, green eyes, white tail and ears.

Hopkit- big brown and gray tom, green eyes, tufted ears.

Gingerkit- golden she kit, blue eyes.

Whitekit- pure white tom kit, green eyes.

Rockkit- gray tom kit, green eyes.

Skykit- pure ginger she kit, golden eyes.

Sunkit- golden tom with green eyes.

Moonkit- silver she cat with blue eyes.

Nightkit- black tom with blue eyes.

Elders-

Sharptooth- brown tabby, teeth really sharp, yellow eyes. (Once Eaglewing. Amberheart's father.)

Blazefur- golden tabby tom, has lost hearing and patience.

Brightstreak- eldest, gray she cat with streak of white on left flank.

 **Windclan:**

Leader- Rosestar- cream she cat with soft green eyes. Apprentice- Mistpaw.

Deputy- Frostbreeze- white she cat with gray patches and blue eyes.

Medicine Cat- Berrywing- ginger tom with a white paw and amber eyes. Apprentice- Ashstep.

Warriors-

Acornbelly- ginger tom with green eyes and a darker underbelly.

Barkbreeze- dark tabby she cat with black stripes and paws, amber eyes. Apprentice- Splashpaw.

Seedtail- silver tom with amber eyes.

Mudpool- long brown haired tom, dark blue eyes. Apprentice- Stonepaw.

Shadestep- large, well muscled black tom.

Falconflight- silver and black tabby she cat with yellow eyes.

Blossombrook- ginger and gray mottled she cat with green eyes. Apprentice- Breezepaw.

Flamedust- bright ginger tabby tom with light brown splotches and amber eyes.

Bristlebush- spiky furred golden tom with amber eyes.

Duskdapple- pale gray she cat with golden tabby spots and amber eyes. Apprentice- Harepaw.

Dancingcloud- tortoiseshell she cat with large white spots and blue eyes.

Stormstep- gray tabby tom with green eyes and a torn ear.

Apprentices-

Ashstep- gray tabby tom with dark green eyes.

Mistpaw- black with faint white/ gray splotches, tail is paralyzed, cloudy blue eyes, color blind to the color green.

Breezepaw- pale brown tom with bright yellow eyes.

Splashpaw- white and gray tom with pale blue eyes.

Stonepaw- gray almost black tom, white tail tip, green eyes.

Harepaw- dust colored tom, crippled leg.

Queens:

Morningpetal- brown tabby she cat with dark blue eyes. (Expecting)

Littletail- white she cat with cut off tail from kithood accident. Kits- Rainkit, Stormkit, Mistkit.

Iceheart- gray tinted blue fur with blue eyes. (Expecting)

Kits-

Rainkit- gray tom with blue eyes.

Stormkit- dark gray tom with blue eyes.

Mistkit- pale gray she cat with blue eyes.

(same as warriors)

Elders-

Westdirection- twisted muzzle pointing west, dark brown almost black, speckled with white, right eye blue, left eye golden.

 **Riverclan-**

Leader- Icestar- pure white she cat with icy blue eyes. Apprentice- Dewpaw.

Deputy- Hollycloud- black she cat with amber eyes.

Medicine Cat- Clawfoot- gray tom with amber eyes. Apprentice- Snowpelt.

Warriors-

Watertail- sleek gray tabby tom with green eyes. Apprentice- Flowerpaw.

Leopardfang- unusually golden spotted brown she cat with light green eyes.

Nightbird- black she cat with a white paw and blue eyes. Apprentice- Skypaw.

Lilysnow- yellow with white face and tail, amber eyes.

Whiteheart- white with yellow ears, amber eyes.

Splashfoot- white fur with silver paws and ears, pale green eyes appear cloudy but has perfect vision.

Clawsting- light, short brown fur with white dapples, very dark amber eyes.

Heatherbreeze- pale yellow she cat with pale green eyes. Apprentice- Flamepaw.

Birdfeather- pale yellowish brown fur, green eyes.

Palefur- very pale yellowish brown fur with brown eyes.

Swanfrost- sleek snow white she cat, ice bright blue eyes. Apprentice- Puddlepaw.

Rushclaw- ginger tabby tom with blazing amber eyes.

Apprentices-

Snowpelt- snow white she cat with blue eyes.

Dewpaw- pale gray tabby she cat with green eyes.

Skypaw- sleek black and white tuxedo tom, gray eyes.

Flowerpaw- white with yellow paws, green eyes.

Flamepaw- dark ginger tom, faint specks covering paws, amber eyes.

Puddlepaw- black and white she cat with amber eyes.

Queens-

Sunleaf- golden tabby she cat with blue eyes. (Expecting. Kit- Copperkit.)

Snowhawk- white she cat with amber eyes. Kits- Sparrowkit and Thrushkit.

Rushwater- sleek blue gray fur with ice blue eyes. Kits- Robinkit, Pinekit, Treekit.

Minnowheart- silvery she cat with deep blue eyes. Kits- Sprucekit, Tigerkit, Thistlekit, Skykit.

Kits-

Copperkit- dark ginger/ gold she cat, copper eyes, fairly pretty.

Sparrowkit- brown and white tom with amber eyes.

Thrushkit- brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

Treekit- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

Pinekit- gray tabby tom with icy blue eyes.

Robinkit- ginger she cat with pale ginger spots on back, brown eyes.

Sprucekit- small dark brown tabby tom, green eyes.

Tigerkit- large dark brown tabby tom with fierce amber eyes.

Thistlekit- pale brown tom with darker flecks and ocean blue eyes.

Skykit- white she cat with splotches of blueish gray over her body, sky blue eyes.

Elders-

Honeypool- yellow she cat with white paws, belly, and tail tip, green eyes.

Petalnose- cream she cat with green eyes. (old medicine cat)

Rogues-

Shadow- jet black tom with dark, forest green eyes.

Kittypets-

Snow- plump and black she cat with blue eyes, expecting.

Dusty- small gray tabby tom kit, mossy green eyes, striped tail, multi colored collar.

Blake- fat, lazy tuxedo tom, green eyes.

Flame- fluffy ginger tabby tom with green eyes.

Happy- old, orange tabby tom, bright orange eyes.

Oreo- black and white she cat, white face with black fur in the shape of helmet, orange eyes.

Loners-

Rain- dusty brown tabby tom with green eyes, previously lived with Snow.

 **Okay I just updated it and so I still need more OC's! Okay NO MORE QUEENS FOR SHADOWCLAN NOR KITS! Also, I need more loners, kittypets, and rogues. I also need nothing more, just kittypets, loners, and rogues. By the way, your OC's will be in my story called the Wolf with the Dagger! I also need more elders for Riverclan, Windclan, and Thunderclan!  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Continuing on!  
**

 **Thunderclan:**

Leader- Sharpstar- prickly furred tom with warm orange eyes.

Deputy- Snaketooth- light ginger tom, darker ginger chest, green eyes. Apprentice- Finchpaw.

Medicine Cat- Barkwhisp- light brown she cat with light blue eyes. Apprentice- Beetlepaw.

Warriors:

Rainpuddle- dark gray tom with white paws, blue eyes. Apprentice- Cloverpaw.

Mapleflash- tortoiseshell she cat, green eyes.

Vixenclaw- black tom with pale green paws, bright green eyes. Apprentice- Dappledpaw.

Yewstone- blonde she cat with yellow eyes. Apprentice- Maplepaw.

Tigertooth- brown tabby tom with dark stripes, a light underbelly and amber eyes.

Hollysplash- slender dappled grayish she cat, torn ear and deep blue eyes. Steampaw.

Jayclaw- dark gray blueish tom, deep blue eyes, only half a tail.

Frostfang- pale gray she cat with amber eyes.

Featherflight- light gray tabby tom with white paws, chest, tail, and ice blue eyes.

Fallingpetal- ginger and white she cat with hazel eyes.

Pineclaw- light brown tom with amber eyes.

Apprentices:

Beetlepaw- small, skinny, brown tom, blue eyes, flattened face.

Cloverpaw- bright ginger she cat, blue eyes, white fur in the shape of a clover on chest.

Dappledpaw- a white she cat with a dappled pelt. (still apprentice due to an injury)

Steampaw- light gray tom with pale blue eyes.

Finchpaw- willow brown tabby she cat with green eyes.

Maplepaw- golden brown tabby she cat with brown eyes.

Queens:

Leafbreeze- light brown tabby she cat with amber eyes. Mate- Snaketooth. Kits- Mallowkit, Briarkit, and Rockkit.

Splashtail- dappled gray and white she cat, blue eyes. (Frostkit, Oakkit, Nightkit, and Darkkit.)

Emberstorm- pale gray she cat with darker paws and seemingly glowing amber eyes. (Flutterkit, Icekit, Cloudkit.)

Amberpool- dark ginger tabby she cat. (Expecting)

Kits:

Mallowkit- fluffy white she cat, green eyes.

Briarkit- light brown she cat, blue eyes.

Rockkit- mud brown tom, amber eyes.

Frostkit- white and silver she cat with blue eyes.

Oakkit- brown tom with green eyes.

Nightkit- black tom with blue eyes.

Darkkit- dark gray tom with green eyes.

Cloudkit- pale gray tom with darker flecks and amber eyes.

Icekit- white tom with pale gray paws and green eyes.

Flutterkit- light brown tabby she cat with white paws, belly and green eyes.

Elders:

Thornpelt- huge, brown tabby tom, blue eyes.

Gingertuft- pure ginger she cat, slightly twisted paw, blue eyes. (retired deputy)

 **Shadowclan:**

Leader- Rushstar- pale gray tom with amber eyes. Apprentice- Forestpaw.

Deputy- Scarletstorm- dark ginger tabby she cat with brown eyes.

Medicine Cat- Mintwillow- auburn tabby she cat with light green eyes. Apprentice- Beepaw.

Warriors:

Webwater- auburn tom with white spots and hazel eyes. Apprentice- Rosepaw.

Darkfeather- pure black she cat with icy blue eyes.

Sharpfang- dark gray she cat with ragged fur sticking out, super long, sharp fangs, ocean blue eyes.

Blackclaw- mostly black tom with slightly ragged fur and white paws, icy blue eyes.

Thornclaw- pure white tom, slight black tip on right ear, icy blue eyes.

Darkear- muscular big black tom, with yellow eyes.

Wooddapple- light brown fur with darker stripes and amber eyes.

Thornpelt- gray tom with darker flecks and green eyes. (brother of Frostfang.)

Darksky- black tom with white paws, brown eyes.

Amethystclaw- black she cat with blueish purple eyes.

Apprentices-

Beepaw- yellow she cat with thick black stripes.

Rosepaw- russet colored she cat, white sock, belly, chest, and tail tip, lush green eyes.

Forestpaw- calico she cat with a nicked ear, bright green eyes.

Queens:

Snowclaw- white long fur, amber eyes, gray paws. Kits- Stormkit, Owlkit, Hopkit.

Mumbleheart- dark gray tabby, yellow eyes. (Expecting)

Amberheart- ginger tabby, green eyes. ( Skykit, Whitekit, Rockkit, and Gingerkit.)

Nettlefur- tabby brown she cat with blue eyes, Kits- Sunkit, Moonkit, Nightkit.

Kits-

Stormkit- dark gray she cat, amber eyes, white flecks.

Owlkit- small, black she cat, green eyes, white tail and ears.

Hopkit- big brown and gray tom, green eyes, tufted ears.

Gingerkit- golden she kit, blue eyes.

Whitekit- pure white tom kit, green eyes.

Rockkit- gray tom kit, green eyes.

Skykit- pure ginger she kit, golden eyes.

Sunkit- golden tom with green eyes.

Moonkit- silver she cat with blue eyes.

Nightkit- black tom with blue eyes.

Elders-

Sharptooth- brown tabby, teeth really sharp, yellow eyes. (Once Eaglewing. Amberheart's father.)

Blazefur- golden tabby tom, has lost hearing and patience.

Brightstreak- eldest, gray she cat with streak of white on left flank.

 **Windclan:**

Leader- Rosestar- cream she cat with soft green eyes. Apprentice- Mistpaw.

Deputy- Frostbreeze- white she cat with gray patches and blue eyes.

Medicine Cat- Berrywing- ginger tom with a white paw and amber eyes. Apprentice- Ashstep.

Warriors-

Acornbelly- ginger tom with green eyes and a darker underbelly.

Barkbreeze- dark tabby she cat with black stripes and paws, amber eyes. Apprentice- Splashpaw.

Seedtail- silver tom with amber eyes.

Mudpool- long brown haired tom, dark blue eyes. Apprentice- Stonepaw.

Shadestep- large, well muscled black tom.

Falconflight- silver and black tabby she cat with yellow eyes.

Blossombrook- ginger and gray mottled she cat with green eyes. Apprentice- Breezepaw.

Flamedust- bright ginger tabby tom with light brown splotches and amber eyes.

Bristlebush- spiky furred golden tom with amber eyes.

Duskdapple- pale gray she cat with golden tabby spots and amber eyes. Apprentice- Harepaw.

Dancingcloud- tortoiseshell she cat with large white spots and blue eyes.

Stormstep- gray tabby tom with green eyes and a torn ear.

Apprentices-

Ashstep- gray tabby tom with dark green eyes.

Mistpaw- black with faint white/ gray splotches, tail is paralyzed, cloudy blue eyes, color blind to the color green.

Breezepaw- pale brown tom with bright yellow eyes.

Splashpaw- white and gray tom with pale blue eyes.

Stonepaw- gray almost black tom, white tail tip, green eyes.

Harepaw- dust colored tom, crippled leg.

Queens:

Morningpetal- brown tabby she cat with dark blue eyes. (Expecting)

Littletail- white she cat with cut off tail from kithood accident. Kits- Rainkit, Stormkit, Mistkit.

Iceheart- gray tinted blue fur with blue eyes. (Expecting)

Kits-

Rainkit- gray tom with blue eyes.

Stormkit- dark gray tom with blue eyes.

Mistkit- pale gray she cat with blue eyes.

(same as warriors)

Elders-

Westdirection- twisted muzzle pointing west, dark brown almost black, speckled with white, right eye blue, left eye golden.

 **Riverclan-**

Leader- Icestar- pure white she cat with icy blue eyes. Apprentice- Dewpaw.

Deputy- Hollycloud- black she cat with amber eyes.

Medicine Cat- Clawfoot- gray tom with amber eyes. Apprentice- Snowpelt.

Warriors-

Watertail- sleek gray tabby tom with green eyes. Apprentice- Flowerpaw.

Leopardfang- unusually golden spotted brown she cat with light green eyes.

Nightbird- black she cat with a white paw and blue eyes. Apprentice- Skypaw.

Lilysnow- yellow with white face and tail, amber eyes.

Whiteheart- white with yellow ears, amber eyes.

Splashfoot- white fur with silver paws and ears, pale green eyes appear cloudy but has perfect vision.

Clawsting- light, short brown fur with white dapples, very dark amber eyes.

Heatherbreeze- pale yellow she cat with pale green eyes. Apprentice- Flamepaw.

Birdfeather- pale yellowish brown fur, green eyes.

Palefur- very pale yellowish brown fur with brown eyes.

Swanfrost- sleek snow white she cat, ice bright blue eyes. Apprentice- Puddlepaw.

Rushclaw- ginger tabby tom with blazing amber eyes.

Apprentices-

Snowpelt- snow white she cat with blue eyes.

Dewpaw- pale gray tabby she cat with green eyes.

Skypaw- sleek black and white tuxedo tom, gray eyes.

Flowerpaw- white with yellow paws, green eyes.

Flamepaw- dark ginger tom, faint specks covering paws, amber eyes.

Puddlepaw- black and white she cat with amber eyes.

Queens-

Sunleaf- golden tabby she cat with blue eyes. (Expecting. Kit- Copperkit.)

Snowhawk- white she cat with amber eyes. Kits- Sparrowkit and Thrushkit.

Rushwater- sleek blue gray fur with ice blue eyes. Kits- Robinkit, Pinekit, Treekit.

Minnowheart- silvery she cat with deep blue eyes. Kits- Sprucekit, Tigerkit, Thistlekit, Skykit.

Kits-

Copperkit- dark ginger/ gold she cat, copper eyes, fairly pretty.

Sparrowkit- brown and white tom with amber eyes.

Thrushkit- brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

Treekit- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

Pinekit- gray tabby tom with icy blue eyes.

Robinkit- ginger she cat with pale ginger spots on back, brown eyes.

Sprucekit- small dark brown tabby tom, green eyes.

Tigerkit- large dark brown tabby tom with fierce amber eyes.

Thistlekit- pale brown tom with darker flecks and ocean blue eyes.

Skykit- white she cat with splotches of blueish gray over her body, sky blue eyes.

Elders-

Honeypool- yellow she cat with white paws, belly, and tail tip, green eyes.

Petalnose- cream she cat with green eyes. (old medicine cat)

Palestream- once beautiful pale golden tabby she cat with crystal eyes. (Sunleaf's mother)

Rogues-

Shadow- jet black tom with dark, forest green eyes.

Sahara- pale golden tabby she cat, brown splashes, russet patches, scarred flanks, and green eyes.

Blaze- fiery orange she cat, white spot over left eye, and yellow eyes.

Coco- dark brown she cat with green eyes. (former kittypet)

Kittypets-

Snow- plump and black she cat with blue eyes, expecting.

Dusty- small gray tabby tom kit, mossy green eyes, striped tail, multi colored collar.

Blake- fat, lazy tuxedo tom, green eyes.

Flame- fluffy ginger tabby tom with green eyes.

Happy- old, orange tabby tom, bright orange eyes.

Oreo- black and white she cat, white face with black fur in the shape of helmet, orange eyes.

Tinkerbell- small black and white she cat with green eyes.

Mozart- old gray tom with a bitter temperament.

Oreo- black and white spotted tom.

Loners-

Rain- dusty brown tabby tom with green eyes, previously lived with Snow.

Ivory- white she cat with silver tipped, soft fur, dappled gray ears, shredded ear, long black stripe along back, and sapphire eyes.

Star- white and gray dappled tom who was a former kittypet.

Poppystep- black and white spotted she cat, former Riverclan.

 **Okay I just updated it and so I still need more OC's! Okay NO MORE QUEENS FOR SHADOWCLAN NOR KITS! Also, I need more loners, kittypets, and rogues. I also need nothing more, just kittypets, loners, and rogues. By the way, your OC's will be in my story called the Wolf with the Dagger! I also need more elders for Windclan, and Thunderclan!  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Continuing on!  
**

 **Thunderclan:**

Leader- Sharpstar- prickly furred tom with warm orange eyes.

Deputy- Snaketooth- light ginger tom, darker ginger chest, green eyes. Apprentice- Finchpaw.

Medicine Cat- Barkwhisp- light brown she cat with light blue eyes. Apprentice- Beetlepaw.

Warriors:

Rainpuddle- dark gray tom with white paws, blue eyes. Apprentice- Cloverpaw.

Mapleflash- tortoiseshell she cat, green eyes.

Vixenclaw- black tom with pale green paws, bright green eyes. Apprentice- Dappledpaw.

Yewstone- blonde she cat with yellow eyes. Apprentice- Maplepaw.

Tigertooth- brown tabby tom with dark stripes, a light underbelly and amber eyes.

Hollysplash- slender dappled grayish she cat, torn ear and deep blue eyes. Steampaw.

Jayclaw- dark gray blueish tom, deep blue eyes, only half a tail.

Frostfang- pale gray she cat with amber eyes.

Featherflight- light gray tabby tom with white paws, chest, tail, and ice blue eyes.

Fallingpetal- ginger and white she cat with hazel eyes.

Pineclaw- light brown tom with amber eyes.

Apprentices:

Beetlepaw- small, skinny, brown tom, blue eyes, flattened face.

Cloverpaw- bright ginger she cat, blue eyes, white fur in the shape of a clover on chest.

Dappledpaw- a white she cat with a dappled pelt. (still apprentice due to an injury)

Steampaw- light gray tom with pale blue eyes.

Finchpaw- willow brown tabby she cat with green eyes.

Maplepaw- golden brown tabby she cat with brown eyes.

Queens:

Leafbreeze- light brown tabby she cat with amber eyes. Mate- Snaketooth. Kits- Mallowkit, Briarkit, and Rockkit.

Splashtail- dappled gray and white she cat, blue eyes. (Frostkit, Oakkit, Nightkit, and Darkkit.)

Emberstorm- pale gray she cat with darker paws and seemingly glowing amber eyes. (Flutterkit, Icekit, Cloudkit.)

Amberpool- dark ginger tabby she cat. (Expecting)

Kits:

Mallowkit- fluffy white she cat, green eyes.

Briarkit- light brown she cat, blue eyes.

Rockkit- mud brown tom, amber eyes.

Frostkit- white and silver she cat with blue eyes.

Oakkit- brown tom with green eyes.

Nightkit- black tom with blue eyes.

Darkkit- dark gray tom with green eyes.

Cloudkit- pale gray tom with darker flecks and amber eyes.

Icekit- white tom with pale gray paws and green eyes.

Flutterkit- light brown tabby she cat with white paws, belly and green eyes.

Elders:

Thornpelt- huge, brown tabby tom, blue eyes.

Gingertuft- pure ginger she cat, slightly twisted paw, blue eyes. (retired deputy)

 **Shadowclan:**

Leader- Rushstar- pale gray tom with amber eyes. Apprentice- Forestpaw.

Deputy- Scarletstorm- dark ginger tabby she cat with brown eyes.

Medicine Cat- Mintwillow- auburn tabby she cat with light green eyes. Apprentice- Beepaw.

Warriors:

Webwater- auburn tom with white spots and hazel eyes. Apprentice- Rosepaw.

Darkfeather- pure black she cat with icy blue eyes.

Sharpfang- dark gray she cat with ragged fur sticking out, super long, sharp fangs, ocean blue eyes.

Blackclaw- mostly black tom with slightly ragged fur and white paws, icy blue eyes.

Thornclaw- pure white tom, slight black tip on right ear, icy blue eyes.

Darkear- muscular big black tom, with yellow eyes.

Wooddapple- light brown fur with darker stripes and amber eyes.

Thornpelt- gray tom with darker flecks and green eyes. (brother of Frostfang.)

Darksky- black tom with white paws, brown eyes.

Amethystclaw- black she cat with blueish purple eyes.

Apprentices-

Beepaw- yellow she cat with thick black stripes.

Rosepaw- russet colored she cat, white sock, belly, chest, and tail tip, lush green eyes.

Forestpaw- calico she cat with a nicked ear, bright green eyes.

Queens:

Snowclaw- white long fur, amber eyes, gray paws. Kits- Stormkit, Owlkit, Hopkit.

Mumbleheart- dark gray tabby, yellow eyes. (Expecting)

Amberheart- ginger tabby, green eyes. ( Skykit, Whitekit, Rockkit, and Gingerkit.)

Nettlefur- tabby brown she cat with blue eyes, Kits- Sunkit, Moonkit, Nightkit.

Kits-

Stormkit- dark gray she cat, amber eyes, white flecks.

Owlkit- small, black she cat, green eyes, white tail and ears.

Hopkit- big brown and gray tom, green eyes, tufted ears.

Gingerkit- golden she kit, blue eyes.

Whitekit- pure white tom kit, green eyes.

Rockkit- gray tom kit, green eyes.

Skykit- pure ginger she kit, golden eyes.

Sunkit- golden tom with green eyes.

Moonkit- silver she cat with blue eyes.

Nightkit- black tom with blue eyes.

Elders-

Sharptooth- brown tabby, teeth really sharp, yellow eyes. (Once Eaglewing. Amberheart's father.)

Blazefur- golden tabby tom, has lost hearing and patience.

Brightstreak- eldest, gray she cat with streak of white on left flank.

 **Windclan:**

Leader- Rosestar- cream she cat with soft green eyes. Apprentice- Mistpaw.

Deputy- Frostbreeze- white she cat with gray patches and blue eyes.

Medicine Cat- Berrywing- ginger tom with a white paw and amber eyes. Apprentice- Ashstep.

Warriors-

Acornbelly- ginger tom with green eyes and a darker underbelly.

Barkbreeze- dark tabby she cat with black stripes and paws, amber eyes. Apprentice- Splashpaw.

Seedtail- silver tom with amber eyes.

Mudpool- long brown haired tom, dark blue eyes. Apprentice- Stonepaw.

Shadestep- large, well muscled black tom.

Falconflight- silver and black tabby she cat with yellow eyes.

Blossombrook- ginger and gray mottled she cat with green eyes. Apprentice- Breezepaw.

Flamedust- bright ginger tabby tom with light brown splotches and amber eyes.

Bristlebush- spiky furred golden tom with amber eyes.

Duskdapple- pale gray she cat with golden tabby spots and amber eyes. Apprentice- Harepaw.

Dancingcloud- tortoiseshell she cat with large white spots and blue eyes.

Stormstep- gray tabby tom with green eyes and a torn ear.

Apprentices-

Ashstep- gray tabby tom with dark green eyes.

Mistpaw- black with faint white/ gray splotches, tail is paralyzed, cloudy blue eyes, color blind to the color green.

Breezepaw- pale brown tom with bright yellow eyes.

Splashpaw- white and gray tom with pale blue eyes.

Stonepaw- gray almost black tom, white tail tip, green eyes.

Harepaw- dust colored tom, crippled leg.

Queens:

Morningpetal- brown tabby she cat with dark blue eyes. (Expecting)

Littletail- white she cat with cut off tail from kithood accident. Kits- Rainkit, Stormkit, Mistkit.

Iceheart- gray tinted blue fur with blue eyes. (Expecting)

Kits-

Rainkit- gray tom with blue eyes.

Stormkit- dark gray tom with blue eyes.

Mistkit- pale gray she cat with blue eyes.

(same as warriors)

Elders-

Westdirection- twisted muzzle pointing west, dark brown almost black, speckled with white, right eye blue, left eye golden.

 **Riverclan-**

Leader- Icestar- pure white she cat with icy blue eyes. Apprentice- Dewpaw.

Deputy- Hollycloud- black she cat with amber eyes.

Medicine Cat- Clawfoot- gray tom with amber eyes. Apprentice- Snowpelt.

Warriors-

Watertail- sleek gray tabby tom with green eyes. Apprentice- Flowerpaw.

Leopardfang- unusually golden spotted brown she cat with light green eyes.

Nightbird- black she cat with a white paw and blue eyes. Apprentice- Skypaw.

Lilysnow- yellow with white face and tail, amber eyes.

Whiteheart- white with yellow ears, amber eyes.

Splashfoot- white fur with silver paws and ears, pale green eyes appear cloudy but has perfect vision.

Clawsting- light, short brown fur with white dapples, very dark amber eyes.

Heatherbreeze- pale yellow she cat with pale green eyes. Apprentice- Flamepaw.

Birdfeather- pale yellowish brown fur, green eyes.

Palefur- very pale yellowish brown fur with brown eyes.

Swanfrost- sleek snow white she cat, ice bright blue eyes. Apprentice- Puddlepaw.

Rushclaw- ginger tabby tom with blazing amber eyes.

Apprentices-

Snowpelt- snow white she cat with blue eyes.

Dewpaw- pale gray tabby she cat with green eyes.

Skypaw- sleek black and white tuxedo tom, gray eyes.

Flowerpaw- white with yellow paws, green eyes.

Flamepaw- dark ginger tom, faint specks covering paws, amber eyes.

Puddlepaw- black and white she cat with amber eyes.

Queens-

Sunleaf- golden tabby she cat with blue eyes. (Expecting. Kit- Copperkit.)

Snowhawk- white she cat with amber eyes. Kits- Sparrowkit and Thrushkit.

Rushwater- sleek blue gray fur with ice blue eyes. Kits- Robinkit, Pinekit, Treekit.

Minnowheart- silvery she cat with deep blue eyes. Kits- Sprucekit, Tigerkit, Thistlekit, Skykit.

Kits-

Copperkit- dark ginger/ gold she cat, copper eyes, fairly pretty.

Sparrowkit- brown and white tom with amber eyes.

Thrushkit- brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

Treekit- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

Pinekit- gray tabby tom with icy blue eyes.

Robinkit- ginger she cat with pale ginger spots on back, brown eyes.

Sprucekit- small dark brown tabby tom, green eyes.

Tigerkit- large dark brown tabby tom with fierce amber eyes.

Thistlekit- pale brown tom with darker flecks and ocean blue eyes.

Skykit- white she cat with splotches of blueish gray over her body, sky blue eyes.

Elders-

Honeypool- yellow she cat with white paws, belly, and tail tip, green eyes.

Petalnose- cream she cat with green eyes. (old medicine cat)

Palestream- once beautiful pale golden tabby she cat with crystal eyes. (Sunleaf's mother)

Rogues-

Shadow- jet black tom with dark, forest green eyes.

Sahara- pale golden tabby she cat, brown splashes, russet patches, scarred flanks, and green eyes.

Blaze- fiery orange she cat, white spot over left eye, and yellow eyes.

Coco- dark brown she cat with green eyes. (former kittypet)

Fluffy- ginger tabby she cat with matching ginger eyes.

Smudge- blue gray tabby tom, slightly blending stripes, green eyes.

Leaf- gray tabby tom with deep green eyes.

Cloud- snow white tom with sky blue eyes.

Kittypets-

Snow- plump and black she cat with blue eyes, expecting.

Dusty- small gray tabby tom kit, mossy green eyes, striped tail, multi colored collar.

Blake- fat, lazy tuxedo tom, green eyes.

Flame- fluffy ginger tabby tom with green eyes.

Happy- old, orange tabby tom, bright orange eyes.

Oreo- black and white she cat, white face with black fur in the shape of helmet, orange eyes.

Tinkerbell- small black and white she cat with green eyes.

Mozart- old gray tom with a bitter temperament.

Oreo- black and white spotted tom.

Wiggles- sphinx tom with dull gray eyes, stump tail.

Loners-

Rain- dusty brown tabby tom with green eyes, previously lived with Snow.

Ivory- white she cat with silver tipped, soft fur, dappled gray ears, shredded ear, long black stripe along back, and sapphire eyes.

Star- white and gray dappled tom who was a former kittypet.

Poppystep- black and white spotted she cat, former Riverclan.

Ivy- pale gray she cat with forest green eyes.

Dove- pale gray she cat with brown eyes.

Moonless- pitch black tom with a sparse dusting of golden on tail, silver face, long sooty lashes, and intense sapphire eyes.

 **Okay I just updated it and so I still need more OC's! Okay NO MORE QUEENS FOR SHADOWCLAN NOR KITS! Also, I need more loners, kittypets, and rogues. I also need nothing more, just kittypets, loners, and rogues. By the way, your OC's will be in my story called The Four Dark Elements! I also need more elders for Windclan, and Thunderclan!**


End file.
